Imposible y estúpido ¿qué mas da?
by Higushi
Summary: REEDITANDO al 07 de Octubre del 2012! Imposible, no existe... y más si hablamos de una serie de eventos que incluyen mentiras, pasión y enredos.
1. Un sentimiento

Hola! Como están todos, espero k bien , bueno aquí traigo mi primera historia de esta sección, ya e publicado otra historia es de los jóvenes titanes, si alguno desea leerla así esta, se llama amor prohibido y bueno el titulo se parece al de este pues me pareció perfecto contando la pareja que pienso poner, y no se preocupen habrá ray/kim, eso depende de los que digan los reviews, y bueno ya no les quitare mas tiempo, aquí les traigo mi historia!

Disfrútenla

Comillas: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 1**

El capitulo se sitúa cuando a ray lo hacienden a guerrero shogo

Era una mañana tranquila en el templo… al menos ahí… pues en la montaña del mal (como sea que se llame ¬¬ ahí donde vive chase yang para que me entiendan)

Había alguien destruyendo todo lo que veía a su paso, eso no era común en el…solo que esta ves la causa del desastre era un sentimiento… uno nuevo para el… Algo que ningún malvado había experimentado... Pero… a el lo atrapo… y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, el... ya se había enamorado… (o.0)

-como pudo pasarme esto a mí, a la fuente de toda maldad.. Como pude enamorar… y de ella...

Wuya: uhh, que Interesante

Chase: wuya, que haces aquí…

Guya: mi querido chase, estoy aquí desde hace 3 meses para ayudarte en todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO…

Chase: yo no necesito tu ayuda

Wuya: umm... Entonces no estas enamorado, ja... Creí que los malos no tenían sentimientos... Eso demuestra que aun te queda algo de bondad...

De un momento a otro una filosa espada rodeaba el cuello de guya

Chase: retráctate...

Wuya: vamos chase, lo que trato de decir es que tus sentimientos siempre estarán en tu corazón, aunque hayas tomado la sopa del solitario lao...

Chase : eso ati no te importa..

Wuya: mira chase, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a conquistar a la niña esa, pero... quiero algo a cambio

Chase: nadie Pidió tu ayuda

Wuya: umm... Creí que te gustaba conseguir todo lo que querías y que no te importaba a que precio…

Chase: - dándole la espalda a guya- que es lo que quieres

Wuya: tengo un plan para ganar su corazón, a cambio de mi ayuda quiero que me devuelvas mis poderes

Chase. Hagamos un trato… si tu plan funciona y logras hacer que me jure lealtad te devolveré la mayoría de tus poderes

Wuya: y si no funciona?

Chase: te destruiré

Wuya: es-ta..Bien… tú crees que si logras pasarla al lado del mal se cumpla la profecía…

Chase: por supuesto que si... la profecía de la llama ardiente contiene un poder devastador, que solo puede ser controlado por el guerrero xiaolin que lo posee

Wuya: bueno, dejemos de platica y comencemos mi plan, esto es lo que haremos…

Chase: espera... tú lo harás, yo solo colaborare cuando sea el momento adecuado ¬¬

Wuya: de acuerdo…-sonriendo maliciosamente- este es el plan

**En el templo…** **2 días después**

Los jóvenes dragones conversaban sobre los fracasos de kimiko, pues, en días anteriores había perdido 4 duelos xiaolin a manos de la perversa wuya, eso era extraño, pues la joven guerrera del fuego nunca había perdido un duelo contra la bruja que tiene mas de 1500 años… algo estaba pasando... Algo raro… Aunque para algunas personas, solo era un plan que estaba saliendo muy bien…

Kim: no lo entiendo… estos últimos 2 días eh estado perdiendo mis duelos xiaolin…

Cley: si, tu suerte es como la de un agrícola sin cosecha

Omi: no te preocupes amiga kimiko, estoy seguro que si entrenas muy duro podrás mejorar tu destreza y poder llegarme ala rodilla

Ray: se dice a los talones… y kim ya que andas un poco mal es mi deber como líder ayudarte, claro si tu quieres…

Kim: claro ray

Ray: y bien, empecemos entonces

Kim: bien, eh estado pensando que si equilibro un poco mi voltereta de fuego a la izquierda lograre mas alcance y…

Ray: "_vaya, se ve tan bonita cuando habla, que estoy diciendo ella siempre se ve hermosa, incluso con sus peinados y atuendos raros…_

Kim: poder de fuego… ray, estas escuchando?

Ray: ….

Kim: tierra llamando a Raimundo!

Ray: eh, que, que pasa  
kim: ¬¬ escuchaste algo de lo que dije

Ray: si… dijiste algo de una vuelta y el fuego y… mejor porque no me lo muestras U

Kim: ¬¬…. Esta bien

Kim: voltereta de judo... Fuego!

Y bueno una pequeñísima cosa salio mal ocasionando que la joven guerrera del fuego perdiera el equilibrio y cayera… afortunadamente el dragón shogo reacciono rápido salvándola de una Caída segura, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia…

**Mientras… **

En un lugar cerca de ahí alguien observaba la escena con recelo deseando matar a alguien (claro k nosotros sabemos a quien le gustaría matar XD)

-que escena mas repulsiva

- calma chase ya vendrá tu momento…

- ¬¬

Umm… presiento un shenwonwu… el correcaminos de plata, permite a quien lo posee correr muy rápido… Interesante, si lo que planeo funciona la fase uno estará completa…

-muy bien, vamonos

Antes de irse voltea a ver a los enamorados, que parecía ya estaban por darse un beso… _"disfruta mientras puedas Raimundo, pronto será mía…"_

**En el templo…**

Alerta de shenwonwu!- dice la lagartija verde

Amm… Interrumpo algo..

Ray: no, no… para nada- soltando a kim

Kim: y bien doyo, que shenwonwu buscaremos?

el correcaminos de plata- transformándose en un gran dragón

Kim: donde están omi y cley?

Omi: aquí estamos

Doyo: muy bien, súbanse todos…

Kim: pero… Aun no estoy lista…

Doyo: kimiko, no tenemos tiempo el correcaminos de plata es un shenwonwu muy poderoso, debemos evitar que caiga en la manos del mal

Kim: pero…

Ray: vamos kim, de todas maneras, así te ves bien…

Kim- sonrojándose- gracias… - se sube al dragón-

Doyo. Abróchense los cinturones será un vuelo pesado…

**En las rocallosas…**

Omi: miren amigos ahí esta

Jack: no tan rápido, tontos… Jack bots… liquídenlos!

Y bueno, empezó la pelea, fue corta y vergonzosa para el joven genio del mal como siempre, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que wuya tomara el shenwonwu…

Wuya: el shenwonwu es mió…

Kim: no tan rápido bruja

El shenwonwu empezó a brillar, Solo significaba una cosa…

Wuya: kimiko te desafió a un duelo xiaolin…

Kim: acepto tu desafió, mi lanza seda contra tu moneda de la mantis

Wuya: muy bien, el duelo será… una carrera por la montaña, la primera que llegue gana…

Kim: muy bien, que comience el duelo xiaolin!

Las rocas se empezaron a mover y la montaña se hizo grande, en la cima estaba el correcaminos como premio…

Wuya/kim: wonyitampai!

El duelo empezó eh iba muy parejo

Kim: lanza ceda!

Wuya: moneda de la mantis!

Ya casi llegando a la montaña, kimiko parecía que iba a ganar pero… de pronto, Una enorme roca salio de la nada asiendo que kim perdiera el equilibrio cayendo… y naturalmente… perdiendo el duelo.

Es como si wuya hubiera echo que saliera la enorme roca para que perdiera, pero... desde cuando wuya había recuperado sus poderes?

Wuya: jajaja, kimiko eres patética, necesitas con urgencia un entrenamiento…

Kim: que te importa lo que yo haga bruja!

Wuya: te lo digo por ayudar, conozco a alguien que te puede entrenar muy bien, mucho mejor que tus tontos amigos

Kim: porque me lo dices, además tu nunca ayudas a nadie

Wuya: te lo digo para que a la otra me des mas pelea… si quieres ignorar lo que te digo, seguir fracasando y que tus amiguitos se burlen de ti esta bien, pero… si quieres liberar todo tu poder y demostrar todo lo que puedes hacer, te sugiero que me hagas caso y vayas a las afueras del templo xiaolin a la media noche… No te arrepentirás…

**Cuando se fue…**

Ray: kim, esta bien?

Kim: si estoy bien

Omi: o que humillante derrota a manos de wuya

Kim: ¬¬

Omi: esta es la quinta vez que pierdes, no me sorprende considerando que eres una chica

Kim: que! –Enojada-

Omi: vamos kimiko, no te enojes, estoy seguro que encontraras algo que se adapte a tus cualidades femeninas

Kim: que estas insinuando! Que no puedo pelear como tu!

Omi: eso es imposible, ni siquiera Raimundo que es dragón shogo podría vencerme

Kim: soy bastante capaz de vencerte!

Cley: basta compañero, deja de insultar a la pobre kimiko

Omi: no la estoy insultando, solo digo que si…

Cley: -tapándole la boca al cabezón (por fin lo callaron ¬¬) kimiko, ignora lo que el pequeñín dice, tu eres muy fuerte, solo no has liberado todo tu potencial

Kim: QUE! Ahora insinúan que soy débil porque no puedo liberar mi poder! Huíiiiii! Te demostrare quien es débil

Ray: basta ya! Todos! Dejen de pelear y vamonos!

**En el camino**

Kimiko iba apartada del grupo, no quería seguir escuchando a los chicos, ya no soportaba lo que decían de ella… y empezaba a creer que tenían razón, incluso si no hubiera intervenido Raimundo, ella no abría aguantado, y unas lágrimas hubieran salido de sus ojos

Omi: -susurrándole a los chicos- no quise hacer sentir mal a kimiko, solo decía la verdad

Cley: tranquilo compañero estoy seguro que se repondrá

Ray: si, y cuando se ponga bien los matara

Cley: ehi porque a mi

Ray: porque fuiste tu quien le dijo lo que mas la hizo enojar

Cley: tienes razón compañero, debería disculparme

Ray: y tu también omi

Omi: pero, conociendo a kimiko de seguro me lanzara por el timón

Cley: se dice borda y creo que seria mejor que Raimundo fuera…

Ray: porque yo ¬¬ yo no fui quien la hice enojar

Cley: precisamente, contigo no esta enojada, además, eres el líder, tu trabajo es arreglar problemas

Ray: esta bien, pero si me tira y me caigo va a ser su culpa

Acercándose a kim…

Ray: kim, estas bien?

Kim: vete, si no quieres que te lance al vació

Ray: tranquila, solo quiero saber si estas bien.

Kim: tu que crees, a ti no te gustaría que tus "amigos" te digan esas cosas u.u

Ray: escucha kim – sentándose junto a ella- ignora lo que ellos dicen, tú eres muy fuerte, que ellos no lo vean es otra cosa

Kim: gracias ray

Ray: no hay de que ven… vamos con los demás…

Kim: no al menos hasta que me pidan disculpas

Ray: esta bien, pero ya no te enojes… y, te quedaras aquí sola

Kim: no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos al templo, estaré bien

Ray: de todas maneras… puedo hacerte compañía?

Kim: claro ray

**En el templo…**

como les fue jóvenes monjes

Omi: mal u.u perdimos otro shenwonwu, el décimo en esta semana (o.0)

-y díganme, quien perdió el shenwonwu exactamente…

Kim: fue mi culpa maestro fung., yo lo perdí como los otros 9 u.u

Omi: si, eso demuestra que no eres tan fuerte

Cley: shhhh – susurrándole a omi- no la hagas sentir mal otras ves

Kim: no importa cley, u.u omi tiene razón, pero no se preocupen se como volverme mas fuerte…

Yéndose muy triste de ahí…

Todos miran a omi

Ray: mira lo que hiciste omi, por culpa de tu gran bocota ahora ella esta triste

Maestro fung: calma Raimundo ella se repondrá… y en cuanto a ti omi, espero que hayas aprendido de la importancia de tus acciones y sus consecuencias

Omi: si maestro fung, iré a disculparme con ella…

Maestro fung: aun no déjenla sola, mas tarde te disculparas, mientras tanto, espero que limpiar el gran salón te ayuda a pensar en lo que hiciste

Omi: O.O…... Si maestro…

**A la media noche**

Kimiko esperaba la llegada de la misteriosa persona… no estaba segura si era lo correcto pero… quería demostrarle a todos que no era débil…

vaya... no imagine que vendrías – apareciendo de una y con un sonrisa satisfactoria-

tu! Pero… esto no es posible, que haces tu aquí

un pajarito me dijo que necesitabas ayuda… y estoy dispuesto a dártela…

yo no necesito tu ayuda!

Ummm supongo que no le quieres demostrar a la gente de lo que eres capaz…

Yo….

Lo supuse… escucha si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a ser mas fuerte… a cambio de…

No te daré mi alma ni me uniré a tu equipo de malvados…

A cambio de tu confianza…

Yo….

Toma –dándole los shenwonwu que ella había perdido ( que en total dan a 10) si quieres puedes quedártelos solo quiero que me des tu confianza y yo te enseñare a ser la mejor luchadora que el mundo haya conocido… que dices, amigos?

Hola! Espero les haya gustado.. y bueno esta algo largo pero así serán los caps, recibo criticas constructivas chocolates, premio Nóbel, blablabla

Si recibo varios reviews, por lo menos más de 4 pondré el otro Cáp.

Hasta la vista!

**Dejen reviews**


	2. ¿Amigos?

Estoy de vuelta! Quiero darles las gracias por todos los reviews que me enviaron, sinceramente esperaba que no me enviaran, pero bueno, parece que les gusto la historia y como lo prometí, aquí esta el siguiente Cáp.

Comillas: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 2**

-entonces… amigos?

- no necesito tu ayuda

Si cambias de opinión, te esperare mañana a las afueras de mi casa alrededor de las 5… -desaparece-

- no necesito su ayuda… – se va a dormir-

**A la mañana siguiente**

Era un día tranquilo… sin enemigos, ni shenwonwus a la vista, lo cual los jóvenes dragones aprovecharon para entrenar…

Kim: ya me canse de tanto entrenamiento

Cley: si, era mejor cuando combatíamos al mal

Ray: ya estoy cansado, hemos estado entrenando toda la mañana

Omi: no se quejen amigos, esperaría eso de kimiko pero de ustedes…

Kim: ¬¬ yo mejor me voy…

-los chicos miran a omi-

Ray: porque no mejor cierras la boca

Cley: estoy de acuerdo con Raymundo, si sigues hablando así de ella terminara yéndose del templo

Ray: no, ella no haría eso…

Cley: como puedes estar tan seguro

Ray: la conozco, se que no nos dejaría _"no soportaría tenerla lejos"_

Omi: y si se uniera al lado heylin?

Ray: dejen de desconfiar tanto, es nuestra amiga y debemos tenerle confianza! …Ella no seria capaz…

Lo que no sabían los aprendices era que cualquier cosa podía pasar… más si alguien esta interesado…

**Cerca de ahí**

Kim: -sentada- omi es tan tonto y antipático…como se atreve a decirme eso… le demostrare que soy fuerte, incluso mas que el…

Chase: -detrás de ella- creí que los buenos no sentían rencor

Kim: -parándose y en posición de batalla- que haces aquí

Chase: soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta

Kim: a que te refieres

Chase: creí que no vendrías pues tú dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda

Kim: -agachando la cabeza- cambie de opinión…

Chase: -sonriendo maliciosamente- entonces empecemos con tu entrenamiento, enséñame lo que puedes hacer…

Kim: muy bien…

Kim dio un salto hacia chase combinado con una patada, la cual este esquivo fácilmente

Chase: es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Kim: ni se acerca…

Kim empezó la pelea, ella no dejaba de dar golpes y patadas las cuales chase solo las esquivaba

Kim: voltereta de judo… fuego!

Chase- deteniendo el ataque y lanzándola al suelo- tus habilidades gudai están bajan, me sorprende pues tu tienes mucho poder, al parecer no lo has liberado

Kim: viniste a ayudarme o a sermonearme

Chase: aprender llevara tiempo, pero si hacen exactamente lo que digo aprenderás muy rápido

Kim: que tengo que hacer…

Chase: entrenaremos todos los días a la misma hora en este mismo lugar, lo primero que aprenderás será la meditación para poder controlar cuerpo y mente…

Kim: y después?

Chase: cuando hayas controlado a la perfección tu cuerpo y mente aprenderás nuevos ataques gudai

Kim: supongo… que te veré mañana…

Chase: si

Kim: te lo advierto, si esto es una trampa yo…

Chase: si tanto desconfías no vengas

Kim: …

Chase: entonces… hasta mañana – desaparece-

Kim: pero que estoy haciendo… soy una deshonra para mis amigos

Cerro los ojos, esperando así hallar una respuesta a lo que hacia…. Entonces recordó todo lo que decían de ella… luego dijo con decisión…

Lo haré, así nunca más volverán a llamarme débil, les demostrare todo lo que puedo hacer…

**Regresando al templo**

Ray: kimiko donde estabas?

Kim: fui a dar un paseo

Doyo: no deberías salir sola, nos preocupamos por ti

Kim: estoy bien, se cuidarme sola

Cley: si pero eso no evita que nos preocupemos

Ray: a la otra avisa

Kim: acaso no creen que pueda defenderme de algo

Omi: de echo…

Cley: -tapándole la boca a omi antes de que diga algo- no es eso, solo que nos preocupas…

Kim: aprecio su preocupación pero puedo cuidarme sola -yéndose de ahí-

Omi: me preocupa kimiko, a estado actuando muy raro

Ray: por tu culpa, si no fueras tan malo con ella no estaría así!

Doyo: dejen de pelear y prepárense, presiento que se activara un shenwonwu

Ray: esperen un momento… iré a hablar con kim

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ray: -persiguiendo a kim- kimiko espera…

Kim: que quieres ray…

Ray: mira, si dijimos algo que te hizo sentir mal me adelantare a disculparme

Kim: aprecio tus disculpas y que se preocupen por mi… pero deben entender que necesito tiempo a solas…

Ray: si necesitan hablar con alguien aquí estoy…

Kim: muchas gracias

Ray: por cierto, doyo dice que un shenwonwu esta activado

Kim: entonces vamos

Cuando llegaron con los demás…

Ray: esperen, no tenemos ningún shenwonwu

Omi: todos los perdió kimiko

Kim: ¬¬

Aparece cley con 4 shenwonwus los cuales kim había perdido

Kim: No se preocupen chicos ya los recupere todos -

Ray: pero… como le hiciste?

Kim: lo importante es que los tenemos todos…

-desconfiados por la respuesta de su amiga suben a la espalda de doyo-

**En el polo norte…**

Omi: ahí esta, el botiquín de jong

Kim: -con el pergamino- aquí dice que todo el que lo tenga puede curar cualquier herida

Ray: genial, vamos por el

Jack spicer: se olvidan de algo – con el wu en la mano- de mi! El joven genio del mal!

Ray: oh, ya cállenlo

Jack: te demostrare quien calla payaso de circo… jack bots destrúyanlos!

Y bueno empiezo la pelea del día ¬¬ en la cual ya todos sabemos quien gana, solo que esta ves el genio del mal aprovecho para huir con el shenwonwu

Cley: esa sabandija de spicer se escapo

Ray: no se preocupen, ya habrá otra ocasión en el que podamos patearle el trasero a spicer…

- se fueron al templo….anochecía- (cielos, los días pasan muy rápido en esta historia XD)

**Al día siguiente… muy temprano**

Los chicos colocaban los shenwonwus en la bóveda… kimiko dormía

Omi: que extraña la forma en la que kimiko recupero los shenwonwu perdidos

Cley: creen que los haya tomado?

Ray: ella no robaría, además, si quisiera tomarlos nos habría dicho

Cley: nose… ami me parece que anda en malos caminos

Ray: que! –sujetando a cley de su camisa y levantándolo- acaso crees que ella nos traicionaría… contéstame!

Omi: cálmate ray, estoy seguro que hay una explicación a todo esto

Ray: -bajando a cley- escúchenme no quiero volver a oír que desconfían de ella, me oyeron! – yéndose de ahí-

Cley: cielos, a este si que los flecharon duro

Omi: oh dios! Golpearon a Raimundo!

Cley: no amiguito lo que quiero decir es que ray esta enamorado

Omi: ahhh…. y de quien? o.o

Cley: olvídalo pequeñín, mejor vamos con el maestro fung…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ray: kim, kimiko estas aquí! _"a donde abra ido, espero que este bien"_

**Cerca de ahí**

Chase esperaba a kimiko (ya lo extrañaban vrd ) quien ya se había demorado…

Chase: "_a donde habrá ido, espero que no llegué tarde ¬¬"_

Kim: ya llegue… perdón por la demora, espera, porque me disculpo con tigo ¬¬

Chase: llegas tarde, espero que a la siguiente llegues temprano

Kim: vas a seguir hablando o vas a ayudarme?

Chase: empecemos entonces por la meditación – en posición de meditar- has lo que yo hago

Kim: muy bien (al principio se cayo, pero después de varios intentos logro quedarse en la posición asignada)

Chase: vas bien, solo unos minutos mas y ensayaras otra posición, recuerda debes estar 100 concentrada…

Kim: para que sirven todas estas posiciones?

Chase: ya lo había dicho, para controlar cuerpo y mente, nunca debes dejar que tus emociones se apoderen de tu cuerpo

Kim: a que te refieres –sentándose-

Chase: -sentándose junto a ella- (a una distancia prudente por supuesto) no puedes permitir que la ira o los celos te hagan hacer cosas que tú no harías, siempre debes estar relajada…

Kim: …

Chase: -parándose- ya es algo tarde será mejor que te vayas

Kim: o.o te preocupas por mi?

Chase: lo que digo es que tus amigos pueden sospechar de ti

Kim: u.u ya sospechan –parándose- creen que yo me robe los shenwonwu y el tonto de omi dice que soy débil y no puedo protegerme sola

Chase: -volteando a verla- a eso les llamas amigos?

Kim: -con la cabeza agachada- ….

Chase: yo en tu lugar les demostraría lo contrario

Kim: es por eso que estoy aquí

Chase: -sonriendo- (por primera ves) siempre que necesites mi ayuda ya sabes donde encontrarme

Kim: -asombrada- ah… gracias

Chase: que extraño, ahora no me insultas ni intentas golpearme

Kim: yo… porque habría de hacerlo… después de todo eres el único que me esta ayudando, sin decirme nada malo

Chase: entonces, amigos?

Kim: si

Chase: me tengo que ir, no llegues tarde mañana

Kim: llegare temprano

Chase desaparece

Kim: "_no puedo creerlo, en realidad no es tan malo, hasta… me cae bien (o.0) o pero que estoy diciendo es chase jang! El más malvado de todos, aunque, no entiendo porque me esta ayudando sin recibir nada a cambio, tal vez sea un plan para hacerme pasar al lado heylin, pero, porque yo?... Mejor me voy… se hace tarde_

**En el templo**

Ray: -dando vueltas y vueltas- "_donde estará! Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, ahhhh kimiko vuelve!_

Como un llamado del cielo kim apareció

Ray: "_ahí esta, que bueno que no le paso nada" _kimiko, donde estuviste!

Kim: fui… con una amiga, se llama… kioko y acaba de mudarse cerca de aquí

Ray: porque no avisaste!

Kim: no me paso nada, además, solo fui a verla

Ray: pero me preocupaste… digo… nos preocupamos

Kim: ¬¬ donde están los demás entonces

Ray: ellos…. Ah… - nervioso- fueron a buscarte –sonriendo nerviosamente-

Aparecen los chicos…. Y doyo (XD)

Doyo: cielos ray debiste haber venido a comer con nosotros

Kim: ¬¬ así que… me estaban buscando ehh

Omi: hola kimiko, tu tampoco fuiste a cenar, seguro que estabas en tu habitación con esa extraña y minúscula maquina que tiene forma de cuadro

Kim: ni siquiera sabían que me había ido ¬¬

Cley: cuando te fuiste?

Kim: huíiiii, estuve casi toda la tarde fuera y ustedes ni sabían, baya que se preocupan por mi ¬¬ -yéndose a su cuarto-

**En su cuarto…**

Kim: "_ni siquiera se preocuparon por mi _–cerrando los ojos- _tal vez chase tenga razón… y no sean mis amigos… excepto ray –sonriendo- el si se preocupa por mi y –suspiro- es tan lindo… _-quedándose dormida-_ como… lo.. Quiero…_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que kim pensó antes de quedarse dormida… aquellas palabras tan dulces y tiernas que a cualquier persona le gustaría escuchar...

**Al día siguiente**

Era domingo, los chicos desayunaban y no había rastro de maldad, a menos…

alerta de shenwonwu!

Kim: que es lo que buscaremos?

Omi: -con el pergamino- la campana dorada… puede aturdir al enemigo por las vibraciones que libera

Ray: vamos por el…

**En la iglesia de puebla… **

Nuestros guerreros favoritos buscaban entre los sótanos de la iglesia, pero no encontraban la campana, hasta que…

Spicer: oigan perdedores xiaolin, buscaban esto? – Con el Wu en la mano- (que el nunca descansa ¬¬)

Omi: jack spicer entréganos ese shenwonwu ahora

Jack: porque debería de hacerlo bola de queso

Omi: entonces te las quitaremos por las malas

Y bueno para asombro de algunos esta vez jack no escapo… ese fue su error, pues así a los guerreros xiaolin les fue fácil quitarle el Wu…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando regresaron al templo…

Omi acomodaba el shenwonwu ganado, cley comía (como siempre) ray descansaba a los pies de un gran árbol, mientras que kim veía la puesta de sol…

Kim: "_es tan bonita… me encantaría mirarla por siempre, acompañada de alguien especial…un momento _–sacándola de sus pensamientos-_ que hora es… _oh dios! Legare tarde a mi entrenamiento con chase… ups… -susurrando- no debo de decir ese nombre tan fuerte, causaría grandes problemas… – se va-

**En un campo cerca de ahí**

Kim: lo siento por llegar tarde… -agitada-

Chase: -dándole la espalda- tengo poco esperando…

Kim: y bien… cual es la lección de hoy

Chase: no habrá entrenamiento ahora

Kim: -asombrada- que!

Chase: ya oíste, regresa al templo, ven mañana

Kim: pero…

Chase: que? –volteando a verla-

Kim: no tengo nada que hacer, además, mis amigos están ocupados (si dormir o comer es estar ocupado, me encantaría estarlo todo el tiempo)

Chase: porque no sales con otros amigos –sentándose-

Kim: -sentándose- yo… no tengo otros amigos…. Bueno si… pero, me queda muy lejos visitarlos

Chase: acaso no tienes amigos aquí…

Kim: los únicos que tenía eran omi, cley y Raimundo, pero… me equivoque…

Chase: yo puedo hacerte compañía… si quieres

Kim: -asombrada- enserio?

Chase: somos amigos no…

Kim: si… pero tu… es decir… sabes hacer algo divertido?… que yo sepa los malos solo saben destruir el mundo y causar desastre… aunque… tu fuiste bueno y…

Chase: no porque sea malvado quiere decir que no sepa como pasar el tiempo… además… puedo aprender

Kim: entonces… quieres venir conmigo?

Chase. No tengo nada más que hacer…

Kim: muy bien –parándose- "_no puedo creerlo… chase jang… divirtiéndose como una persona normal… esto tengo que verlo… me pregunto cuando aguantara antes de que se aburra y se vaya…"_

Chase: "_no puedo creer las cosas que hago con tal de pasar tiempo con ella"_ –hablando- a donde vamos?

Kim: bueno… escuche que hay una feria cerca de aquí…

Chase: una feria?... que es eso

Kim: nunca has ido a una feria? –asombrada-

Por la cara de confusión que puso chase era obvio que no (claro que no, solo un malvado muy tonto) (y nosotros los pobres mortales u.u)

Kim: jaja… mira una feria es un lugar donde te puedes divertir, ya sea subiéndote a los juegos mecánicos o ganando cosas

Chase: parece… interesante…

**En la feria…**

Todo era muy bonito… las luces… los juegos… los muñecos de peluche, la gente caminando y la hermosa pareja que hacían (XD)

Y bueno, naturalmente toda la gente se les quedo mirando, especialmente a chase, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a alguien con armadura, mientras que los chicos miraban a kimiko embobados, obviamente luego salían corriendo por la mirada asesina que chase les lanzaba

Chase: que rayos es esto –mirando a todos lados-

Kim: esta es la feria…

Chase: la odio ¬¬

Kim: jajaja… intenta divertirte, por una ves en tu vida…ven… -corre hacia un juego en el que le das a un aro y ganas un premio- (Me encanta ese juego, nunca le atino al aro, pero me gusta jugarlo XD)

Kim pidió una cubeta llena de aros para encestar y empezó a jugar… chase la veía…

Chase: "_no puedo creer que este aquí, aunque… parece divertido… que estoy diciendo… creo que pasar tanto tiempo con ella me ha vuelto menos malvado…"_

Kim: toma –dándole un aro a chase- intenta encestarle…

Chase: ¬¬ esta bien "_lo que sea con tal de seguir estando con ella" _

Chase lanza el aro y para asombro de algunos le atina a la botella (en donde debe de caer el aro)

Kim: vaya, no sabia que tenias tan buena puntería… tratar de matarnos si funciona jajajaja….. Es mi turno… -tira el aro-

(………)

Después de jugar en el aro, atinarle con la canica al hoyo (ese juego también me gusta) comer un delicioso algodón de azúcar y subirse a algunos juegos mecánicos… chase acompaño a kim al templo… (Obviamente no podía dejar que ella se regresara sola al templo… además, ya era muy tarde….

Olvide decir que chase no se subió a los juegos mecánicos ni se comió el algodón de azúcar, ya que le parecía muy "tonto" todo eso, solo veía como kim se divertía además de hacerle compañía toda la tarde) (Se los imaginan se han de haber visto muy lindos los dos) ajam… mejor me dejo de cursilerías y continuo con la historia u

Kim: gracias –sonrojada levemente- por acompañarme, me divertí mucho, aunque tu no hayas querido subirte a nada

Chase: cuando quieras… solo pídemelo….

Kim: esta bien - se va a dormir-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chase llega a su casa, la montaña del mal (la llamaremos simplemente su casa)

donde estuviste toda la tarde?

Eso no te importa…

Estuviste con ella verdad…. Parece que las cosas entre ustedes marchan muy bien… no me sorprende si pronto se une al lado del mal…

"_eso ya no me importa, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella…"_

Yo me voy… ya es muy tarde para mi… -desaparece_-_

"_kimiko, espero poder volver a repetir esto, -sonriendo- me divertí mucho…" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Al día siguiente…**

Eran las 11 y kimiko aun no despertaba…

Omi: kimiko lleva mucho durmiendo…

Ray: eso es porque ayer llego demasiado tarde…

Kim: -somnolienta y bostezando- hola… chicos… como están?

Cley: hola bella durmiente por fin despiertas

Ray: si… donde estuviste ayer? –la mira con recelo-

Kim: fui a la feria… cielos… deberían ir, es genial…

Ray: con quien fuiste ¬¬

Kim: con… mi amiga kioko, ya les había hablado de ella

Ray: nos hubieras avisado por lo menos…

Cley: o invitado a la feria, a mi me hubiera encantado subirme al toro mecánico… yija!...

Kim: la feria aun esta en la cuidad, queda como a media hora de aquí… porque no vamos todos juntos?

Ray: claro porque no vamos ahora?

Todos menos Ray: si!

**Cuando llegaron a la feria…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos Espero que estén bien, y bueno, como lo prometí, aquí esta el capitulo 2, perdón por la demora pero no tenia nada de inspiración, este Cáp. Lo hice a duras penas, espero les guste u.u

(se que salio horrible pero ni modo, prometo que el próximo estará mejor )

PD. Se imaginan a chase en una feria jajajajaja, lo que hace por kimiko XD

Por cierto… e recibido algunas cosas sobre wuya y los shenwonwus y bueno para aclarar dudas…. Wuya gano los shenwonwu porque había estado haciendo trampa (porque no me sorprende ¬¬) por eso es que gano tantos Wu…

Y bueno si no hay más que aclarar, nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp.

Antes de irme necesito que me ayuden…. Verán no se como esta la programación donde viven ustedes… pero el pasado martes 27 de junio vi un capitulo de duelo xiaolin en el que a kimiko la transforman en jack spicer…. No se porque ni como… y la verdad quisiera saber que paso en ese Cáp.…. DIGANME PORFAVOR! Es mi único deseo (por ahora XD)

Que se diviertan todos…. chaooooo

**Se decente… si lo lees deja review (plizzzzzz)**


	3. un cumpleaños

Eh vuelto! XD espero que no me hayan extrañado…y bueno, aquí esta el sig Cáp. Si calculo bien solo me faltan… como 3 capítulos mas para acabar…si, cuando mucho 4 XD (eso depende de los REVIEWS)

Sin mas retrasos, aquí esta mi historia!

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 3**

**Cuando llegaron a la feria…**

Omi observaba todo con un brillo en sus ojos…después de todo, el nunca había ido a una feria… (Según yo)

Omi: OH… miren eso y eso… y eso también –apuntando a todos lados- como dijeron que se llamaba esto?

Ray: feria… f-e-r-i-a

Omi: deseo subirme a todos los juegos...

Cley: tranquilo compañero…–viendo el toro mecánico- tengo que subirme ahora!...quieren venir?

Kim: no gracias

Ray: yo no

Omi: será para otra ocasión

Cley: esta bien –Corriendo hacia el juego-

Omi: miren –señalando la montaña rusa- -sus ojos se iluminaron enormemente- tengo que subirme y dominar esa extraña bestia…

Ray: ese juego es la montaña rusa… es genial

Omi: quiero subirme!

Kim: claro que puedes Omi, toma –dándole los boletos- (de donde los habrá sacado o.o) con esto puedes subirte

Omi: que es este extraño Papel… acaso es un pergamino?

Kim: no, son los boletos, si no los tienes, no puedes subirte…

Omi: ya comprendo… debo darle este pergamino a ese honorable señor para que me deje disfrutar las maravillas de la montaña…

Ray: algo así…

Omi: muy bien –yendo hacia el juego-

El pequeño se sube al gran juego mecánico, después de hacer escándalo al pasar por arriba de las cabezas de las personas para ponerse en primer lugar y romper la barda que le impedía el paso, porque según el "nadie tenia derecho a obstruirle su camino hacia la felicidad, ni siquiera una raya blanca"

Kimiko y ray se quedan solos…

Kim: ehi ray, quieres subirte a algún juego?

Ray: si, mmm -observando- que tal a ese?

El brasileño señalo un juego de miedo… en el cual vas en un carrito y te asustan (me cae mal ese juego ¬¬)

Kim: ve tu… yo entrare en otro juego…

Ray: que?... acaso tienes miedo?

Kim: claro que no ¬¬ si quieres entrar a ese tonto juego… entremos

Cuando recién se subieron, todo estaba oscuro, luego el carrito empezó a ir muy rápido, acto seguido salieron cosas horripilantes y ruidos espectrales, que, naturalmente asustaron mucho a la japonesa… para su suerte, tenía a Raimundo a su lado…

Después de varias escenas aterrorizantes, la pobre kimiko no resistio el miedo y abrazo a Raimundo…

Este aprovecho para abrasarla también…ya que… aunque no tuviera miedo, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que compartía a solas con ella…

Así se mantuvieron todo el juego… abrasados… ninguno articulaba palabra… solo permanecían así…

(……)

Cuando los chicos salieron del juego…

Los jóvenes dragones notaron que una turba furiosa perseguía al monje de escasos cabellos… pues, este hizo "algunos desastres"

Mientras tanto, cley al parecer había quedado "pegado" al toro, pues este no se bajaba, el encargado del toro ya estaba desesperado por bajarlo….

Estos contratiempos hicieron que Raimundo y kimiko pudieran subirse a un juego más…

Ray: oye kim, que tal si nos subimos a ese juego –señalando la rueda de la fortuna- (que romántico XD)

Kim: -sonrojada- esta bien…

Cuando se subieron…

Cuando el juego iba llegando a su plenitud…podía admirarse la hermosa vista…

Había un silencio incomodo… como si ninguno deseara hablar… finalmente ray se armo de valor para hablarle a la pelinegra…

oye kim, yo… - nervioso- quiero decirte algo… algo importante…

-igual de nerviosa- que es…

tu…

yo…

tu…me… (DILE YA!)

yo…te…

al diablo con esto ¬¬

que?

TU ME GUSTAS! DESDE QUE TE VI, NO E PODIDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI, CADA SEGUNDO DE MI VIDA TE PERTENECE A TI, no lo entiendes… estoy loco por ti… no hay otra persona en el mundo que quiera tanto…

Yo… no se que decir...

La joven no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues el brasileño decidido la acerco a el y la abrazo, al mismo tiempo que la besaba, esta acción fue correspondida…

Después de unos segundos mas los jóvenes se separaron por escasez de aire… continuaron abrasados…

El juego casi terminaba… la rueda bajaba…

-gracias…

- porque?

- por haberme correspondido…

Cuando el juego termino…

Los chicos se tomaron de la mano, al mismo tiempo que buscaban a sus amigos…

Cuando los encontraron, cley se iba bajando del toro y la turba furiosa ya le había perdido el rastro al pequeño…

Cley: uff, ese si que fue un paseo…

Omi: cielos, pero que gente tan egoísta, estaban celosos de mi capacidad para dominar la bestia mecánica, que ya me estaban persiguiendo…

Cley: parece que a ustedes les fue muy bien en la rueda de la fortuna –observando como los jóvenes se agarraban de la mano-

La reacción de ambos fue un sonrojo… con un leve toque de vergüenza…

Ray: quieren que nos vayamos ya? –Sin soltar la mano de la chica-

Kim: supongo que si… además, no le dijimos al maestro fung donde estaríamos –sin objetar ante la acción de este-

Cley: por mi esta bien…

Omi: antes de irnos, deseo despedirme de mi buena amiga, la bestia mecánica…

Ray: como quieras (U)

Después de que Omi se despidió, los jóvenes regresaron al templo, donde un doyo muy preocupado objetaba ante su repentino desaparecimiento…

Doyo: a donde fueron!... no debieron desaparecer así, me preocupe mucho, luego por eso se me baja el azúcar (¬¬U)

Kim: lo sentimos doyo, es que fuimos a una feria…

Doyo: y porque no me invitaron T.T

Ray: porque seria muy raro ver a un dragón entre toda la gente (U)

Doyo: eso no es justo ¬¬

Omi: lo sentimos… no volverá a suceder

Maestro fung: Omi, no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir…

Omi: perdónenos… maestro

Maestro fung: espero que pintar el templo, les sirva de lección…

Los chicos miran con cara de O.O

Al final aceptan y deciden que lo pintaran mañana a primera hora…

**Al día siguiente…**

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde… los chicos ya llevaban pintado la mayor parte del templo… (Es que es grandísimo)

Kimiko se encontraba pintando la parte baja del templo, mientras que los chicos pintaban la parte alta…

Raimundo se acerco ella…

-oye, pintas bien…

-sonrojada- gracias…pero, que haces aquí?

- que, acaso no puedo venir a verte… -acercándose a ella- tomándola de la cintura-

- dejando la brocha tirada- (XD) claro que puedes… -tomándolo del cuello-

- susurrándole- ayer no pude preguntarte algo….

- que es…

La chica conocía la pregunta, aun así… quería asegurarse de lo que pensaba…

-no es obvio…

- aun así, me gustaría que me lo preguntes…

-Sonriendo- si es lo que quieres… kimiko… te gustaría ser mi novia?

La joven se perdió en sus pensamientos por un rato… en ese momento exacto no supo que decir… eso era lo que había deseado desde que lo vio…o, acaso ya no sentía lo mismo… podría ser que alguien le haya robado el corazón, antes que se lo entregara al brasileño…

Kim: _que estoy esperando… porque no respondo… yo lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas…entonces… porque de repente no le puedo contestar…_

"las palabras hablan, lo que el corazón dicta…"

La japonesa estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando… algo se le vino a la mente… era como si… algo se le hubiera olvidado… pero… que era… un recuerdo borroso…., sobre lo que debió hacer ayer… al igual que ahora…

Ray: estas bien? –preocupado-

La chica solo lo miraba… sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos… mirando al vació…

Ray: kim, me vas a contestar… si o no?

Kim: _chase… _

La joven abrió los ojos como platos… es cierto… se había olvidado de el… ayer lo dejo plantado y tampoco le aviso que no iría… el no se lo merecía… la estaba ayudando sin recibir nada a cambio, además, el no solía ayudar a la gente, merecía que por lo menos le correspondieran, debía disculparse… ya se abia pasado la hora acordada por 30 min. Debía correr rápido…

En un impulso kim salio corriendo, dejando a un Raimundo confundido y algo dolido… después de todo, ella nunca le dio respuesta a la pregunta

La chica corrió en dirección a la casa de chase… suponía que no estaría donde siempre, pues ayer no había llegado y ahora ya habían pasado 30 min. De la hora asignada por el…

Cuando llego…

La chica de fuego se encontró con chase quien estaba sentado en la gran fuente… mirando dentro de ella…

Kim: chase… yo…

El joven de mirada ambarina volteo hacia la chica… escuchando lo que iba a decir…

Kim: perdóname –se apresuro a decir -

Chase: te perdonare con una sola condición…

Kim: cual…

Chase: ven –ofreciendo su mano-

La joven lo dudo por un momento antes de aceptar… después de todo, que podría perder…

Tomo su mano… el sonrió…

El joven iba corriendo por los alrededores… ella lo seguía…

Al poco tiempo después, llegaron a un hermoso lugar… lleno de árboles frondosos y lindo paisaje… una hermosa y cristalina cascada le daba un toque romántico y especial al lugar…

que... lugar tan hermoso…

te gusta?

Por supuesto que si –sonriendo- nunca había visto nada igual… pero… porque me trajiste a aquí?-la joven pregunto llena de intriga-

Lo que pasa es que… hoy es mi cumpleaños… (O.O) (no manchen las cosas que se me ocurren ¬¬)

Yo… no puedo creerlo, si lo hubiera sabido creeme que te hubiera comprado algo –sonriendo-

Gracias…

Pero… no entiendo por que me trajiste a mí…

Es que… no tengo ningún otro amigo…y, me pareció bueno pasarla con alguien especial…

-sonrojándose ante el comentario- gracias por pensar en mi… en verdad este lugar es maravilloso…

-lo se… cuando estoy enojado o estresado vengo aquí… por cierto… tengo algo para ti… -dándole una pequeña cajita-

La chica no dudo en abrirlo, tenia una mezcla de emoción e intriga en lo que era aquella caja…cuando la abrió… se llevo una sorpresa…

Un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón color rojo y bordes azulados con piedras pasaba por las delicadas manos de la chica…este se le hizo muy familiar…

**Flash back**

Chase y kim se encontraban en la feria…ya estaban por irse, claro, después que la chica comprara un recuerdo…

Los jóvenes paseaban, kim veía de tienda en tienda buscando algo que le gustara… hasta que lo encontró…

Era un hermoso collar y un dije de corazón rojo intenso con bordes en forma de pequeñas piedras de zafiro… la joven guerrera del fuego de inmediato se sintió atraída por esta joya…

-disculpe… podría darme esto por favor… -señalando al dije-

-claro jovencita…

La chica de inmediato busco su cartera para pagarle al señor… para su desgracia, no la encontró… seguro se le había caído mientras paseaba en algún juego mecánico…

-aquí esta –con una bolsa en la mano-

- lo siento –decepcionada- no puedo comprarla, perdón por quitarle el tiempo…

Chase de inmediato noto su cara de tristeza…

que pasa…

me había encantado algo, pero… perdí mi cartera y ahora no puedo comprarlo… -suspiro- mejor vayámonos… se hace tarde…

Antes que su acompañante lo notara, el se acerco hacia el encargado de aquella tienda y le pidió que apartara aquella pieza que le había encantado a la chica…

**Fin flash back**

Kimiko no cabía de la emoción… de verdad le había encantado ese collar y el se lo había comprado… no podía creerlo… el… se lo había obsequiado…parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto… en instantes la chica se dio cuenta que era nada menos que la realidad… no había broma ni truco… solo un obsequio…un hermoso obsequio…

Kim: yo… -aun impactada- no se que decir…

Chase: con un gracias esta bien…

Kim: no… no puedo aceptarlo… simplemente no puedo…

Chase: mira, yo te lo obsequie a ti, y la verdad me sentiría muy ofendido si no lo aceptas…

Kim: entonces… muchas gracias! –instintivamente lo abrazo, el cual para asombro de algunos, fue correspondido-

Kim: -dejando de abrasarlo, con una gran sonrisa- me lo podrías poner?

Chase: claro –tomando el collar y pasándolo por el cuello de la joven-

-segundos después-

Chase: listo…

Kim: gracias –admirando la pieza que ahora reposaba sobre su cuello- me siento apenada… es tu cumpleaños y tu regalándome cosas…

Chase: no hay problema… no lo sabias…

Kim: te comprare algo… lo prometo

Chase: no tienes porque hacerlo… solo quédate un rato aquí, con eso me basta……

Kim: esta bien…

Los jóvenes platicaron un buen rato, en el que kim hizo reír varias beses a chase…

Después de haber pasado ya las 4 horas, kim decidió que era hora de irse… si no, estaría en serios problemas…

Antes de llegar al templo…

Chase: gracias por acompañarme en un día tan especial…

Kim: yo te lo agradezco, me divertí mucho y además, me confiaste un lugar muy especial para ti…

Chase: ve cuando quieras…

Kim: gracias… enserio……… por cierto… -dándole un beso en la mejilla- feliz cumpleaños… -se va-

Chase se toco la parte en donde lo habían besado, le sorprendió que ella hubiera echo eso…después de todo… ellos no dejaban de ser enemigos…

Chase: _te agradezco este día tal especial… me divertí mucho… ahora, puedo admitir mis sentimientos sin sentirme avergonzado… te amo… kimiko tohomiko… _-empieza a caminar-

El voltea su cabeza para ver el horizonte y el templo reflejado en el…

Mi corazón viaja, mi mente vaga…  
dentro de mis pensamientos tu nombre divaga,  
Vivo imaginando lo que no debería  
imaginando aquello que sé, no perduraría  
El recuerdo de una tarde bajo un cielo nublado  
ha sido lo que por tanto me ha mantenido a tu lado  
El tiempo me ha enseñado a valorar tu amistad,  
ha atesorar con celo tu lealtad,  
Olvidarte es imposible, acercarme mas no puedo,  
mas con reproche acepto lo que no quiero,  
no estas conmigo, pero igual te espero  
En tu recuerdo me refugio cuando la soledad llega,  
ella, mi mayor compañera que a mi amor ciega"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volví! XD espero les haya gustado este Cáp.… y bueno, que puedo decir…

El poema es una obra de Isabel black… espero le haya agradado

Opiniones y dudas:

Guaduchi: espero te haya gustado este Cáp.… sobre lo del regalo… bueno XD ahí esta… espero te guste…

Tengo una petición que hacer… (Yo y mis cosas ¬¬) quiero pedirles a todos ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores si en sus reviews (solo si ustedes desean) podrían dejar algún comentario o idea sobre los próximos capítulos… yo ya tengo pensado los capítulos que faltan incluyendo el final (y aunque algunas lloren y pataleen no lo cambiare… mas puedo hacer "algunos" cambios XD)

Espero puedan darme sus ideas… os prometo ponerlas en los próximos caps. Por agradecimiento su lealtad hacia esta historia…

Y bueno, para no dejarlos con las dudas les traigo un adelanto de lo que sucederá!

-Kim sera raptada y ahora de toda a EL salvarla

-Su secreto es revelado!

-Un brasileño dolido hará algo de lo que se arrepintió

-Alguien decide cambiar el curso de su vida…

-por fin se aceptan sentimientos (ya era hora ¬¬)

-cuando esta historia acabe, haré una nueva de lo que sucedió después del final…

Sin más que decir (creo que dije demasiado ¬¬, yo y mi bocota)

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Review por capitulo…y por persona XD**


	4. el secuestro

Eh actualizado! Viva! XD espero les guste este Cáp. n.n me tome la molestia de adelantarme un poquito los hechos… pero no se preocupen… luego aparecerán varios flash back n.n

Los dejo con el Cáp!

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 4**

Han pasado exactamente 3 meses desde que kimiko y chase se hicieron amigos…ellos aun recordaban la primera ves que se hablaron sin intentar matarse… reían siempre que lo recordaban…

Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo…

Gracias al riguroso entrenamiento de chase, kimiko pudo convertirse en una gran luchadora… incluso podía vencer a omi… este ya se había convertido en su único rival… ya que, Raimundo no deseaba pelear con ella… y cley… no quería ser derrotado (al menos el si pensaba -.-U)

Ella por fin había logrado lo que deseaba… respeto…ya no recibía comentarios hirientes… al contrario… incluso los monjes de ahí pensaron que ella seria la siguiente en ser dragón shogo…

Pero… porque kimiko seguía visitando a chase siendo que ya había conseguido lo que quería…

Ellos dos se habían convertido en mejores amigos… pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos… y ella siempre le pedía consejos…

Chase por su parte había dejado atrás aquel erróneo deseo de conquistar al mundo… solo quería pasar tiempo con ella… ahora su mascara había caído… dejando ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por primera ves en mucho tiempo… aun así… no se atrevía a decirle a kim sobre lo que sentía… no quería ser rechazado… lo único que pudo hacer era seguir siendo su mejor amigo… pero… cuanto tiempo le tomara seguir fingiendo?...

_Muy poco…_

Todos estos sentimientos hicieron que tanto hanníbalbean como wuya dejaran de preocuparse por el… lo tomaban como un fracasado que no había logrado cumplir su objetivo… no le tenían miedo… ni siquiera jack spicer lo tomaba como su ídolo o amenaza…

Sin embargo… esto no le importo a chase… ahora solo tenia una meta: ganarse el corazón de kimiko…

Y no se imaginaba lo cerca que estaba…

Por otra parte… Raimundo cada día se enamoraba mas de kimiko… pero, también sospechaba algo… primero desaparecía… luego usaba un collar muy misterioso que no se quitaba para NADA… y ahora sorpresivamente había dejado aquella pregunta en un "te lo diré cuando este lista" además de saber pelear taaan bien de pronto… algo raro pasaba…

Mas sin embargo… el no sabía por que… pero al verla tan distante… hacia que la quisiera más…

Porque pasaba esto…

Muy fácil…

"Cuando uno se da cuenta que aquella persona especial esta tan lejos de tu alcance… te hace desearla mas… como un deseo por lo prohibido… algo que nos llama a poseerlo y desearlo nuestro… sin embargo… la ironía es cruel… no? Pues a algunas personas que están tan obsesionadas con tener algo que no es suyo y cuando se dan cuenta que aquello que antes deseabas fue tuyo y ahora lo tienes… ya no te gusta tanto… es como si… aquel deseo imposible fuera lo que le da el sabor a tus sentimientos… como si de repente aquella magia y sueños se desvanecieras cuando ya obtuviste lo que querías… como si la única razón de amar verdaderamente fuera solo deseándolo… a algunos les pasa… a otros no… pero a los que alguna ves les paso solo pensaron… ¿Por qué de pronto no la amo o lo amo como cuando no estaba a mi lado? Eso es simple…

El ser humano vive del deseo prohibido… como nuestros antepasados que probaron la manzana prohibida condenándonos a todos… el destino es cruel con las personas… mas estos amores deseados y prohibidos solo son una prueba para que la gente se de cuenta que es lo que de verdad quiere…"

Kimiko experimento esto… ahora… se daba cuenta que en verdad ese "amor" que le tenia a Raimundo era solo deseo… mas no lo quería a carne propia…

Sin embargo… Raimundo aun no se daba cuenta de esto… y seguía queriendo a kimiko… deseando que ella fuera suya…. Muy pronto alguien le abriría los ojos… y se daría cuenta que lo que en verdad quiso siempre estuvo ahí… y no me refiero a ella…

/&&&&&&&/

Era una mañana tranquila y normal…

El sol empezaba a mostrar los primeros rayos… y la gente recién despertaba de su sueño…

Mas no me situare a la mañana… adelantare algunas horas y narrare lo que paso desde las 4 de la tarde…

En el templo todo parecía tranquilo… mientras que en la casa de chase recién llegaba una jovencita con una gran sonrisa…parecía que había empezado muy bien su día…

Chase: no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano…

Kim: si quieres me voy ¬¬

Chase: jaja… puedes venir a la hora que quieras…

Kim: no necesito pedírtelo –mirando retadoramente-

Chase: y bien… cual es el horror… digo… honor de tu visita –mirándola de la misma forma-

Kim. Si ¬¬ que gracioso

Chase: jajaja… y bien… que chisme me vas a contar ahora -mirándola con una sonrisa y sintiéndose triunfante-

Kim: amaneciste muy amargado hoy sabes ¬¬

Chase: me vas a contar o regañar ¬¬

Kim: jajaja… solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y soy la única que te soporto

Chase: y tu eres tannnn calmada

Kim: ¬¬

Chase –riéndose- esta bien… que me ibas a decir...

Kim: venia a decirte que volví a ganarle a omi –sonriendo y sentándose junto a el-

Chase: enserio?... el pequeño ya debería rendirse… y que hay con los otros?

Kim: no se porque cley no quiere pelear con migo… de todas maneras… no me molesta esa decisión y ray… dice que no desea pelear con migo… tal vez aun le gusto… -algo triste-

Chase: -sintiéndose algo dolido- y tu…. Lo quieres?

Kim: no lo se… antes lo quería mucho pero… últimamente… la magia a desaparecido…

Chase: tal vez te gusta otro…

Kim: yo creo que si… mas no e podido olvidar a ray…

Chase se sintió algo feliz por lo que había dicho… tal vez si tenia oportunidad después de todo… pero… aun estaba el "no e podido olvidarlo por completo" sea lo que sea… el debía apoyarla… aunque su destino fuera el no estar con ella…

_Era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba_

_Yo la amaba en silencio,_

_Y mientras sus amores me contaba_

_Yo escuchaba sus frases tristemente._

_Era mi amiga, pero me gustaba_

_Y mi afán era verla a cada instante._

_Nunca supo el amor que yo albergaba_

_A nadie mi amor yo confesaba,_

_Pero yo la quería muy profundo_

_Y forzosamente me callaba._

_Era mi amiga, y mi cuerpo sentía_

_Estremecer si ella me miraba,_

_Al oírla junto a mí feliz me hacía_

_Más de este amor ella nunca supo nada_

_Y aunque sólo mi amistad yo le ofrecía,_

_Era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba._

Kimiko noto que el la miraba… parecía estar vagando por su mente… sin embargo… sus ojos a menudo la ponían nerviosa… era como si… le estuviera interesando el…

_No_ – sacudió su cabeza… -

_El no me gusta y punto final… es mi mejor amigo nomás… aunque… aun no deja de ser mi enemigo… _

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste por eso… en verdad le agradaba su compañía… y era un verdadero amigo…o… acaso era algo mas?

Ella volvió a sacudir su cabeza… deseando no pensar eso… como podría ella enamorarse de el…

_Claro que no_

Eso era imposible…

Pero… lo que no sabia ella era que nada es imposible… y mas si las personas estaban dispuesta a cambiar el significado de esa palabra…

_Imposible_

El la observo… esta triste…

Que te pasa kim?

No es nada…

¬¬ no me lo puedes ocultar sabes… te conozco…

Solo que… pienso en que… talvez…

Que? Temes que descubran que tenemos una amistad? Y que peligre nuestras vidas y la seguridad de la persona que estimamos? –dijo adivinando-

Ella se sorprendió ante la respuesta… era como si… le hubiera leído la mente… abecés solo creía que el era el único que la comprendía de verdad… la conocía incluso mas que ella a si misma…

Eso…era exactamente lo que iba a decirte –dijo aun asombrada-

Te conozco… no me puedes ocultar nada…

Lo se… -sonriendo forzosamente-

Kim… debes irte…

Porque?

Un nuevo shenwonwu se va a activar… si no estas halla pronto… te buscaran…

¿Que shenwonwu se activara?

El látigo de espinas –dijo aun dudándolo-

¿Que hace?

Porque no mejor te vas a averiguarlo ¬¬

Me estas corriendo ya ¬¬

Si ¬¬ -siguiéndole el juego-

Ya veras mañana eh ¬¬ -no aguantando la risa-

Si como no ¬¬ -también empezando a reírse-

Mejor me voy antes que me descubran n.n

Muy bien n.n

&&&&&&&

_Ummm… que interesante… por fin e encontrado el punto débil de chase… jajajaja –riendo maliciosamente-_

&&&&&&&

Doyo: alerta de shenwonwu –les dice a los chicos-

Omi: que es doyo?

Doyo: el látigo de espinas

Ray: aquí dice que con el rose de este látigo puedes congelar a cualquiera

Omi: eso suena a mi elemento… debo tenerlo…

Cley: tranquilo compañero…

Ray: oigan…donde esta kimiko?

Atrás de ti –dice sonriendo abiertamente-

Doyo: muy bien chicos –trasformándose en dragón- hora de irnos… el shenwonwu no vendrá solo

Los chicos se subieron al gran dragón verde y partieron hacia la cuidad de nevada…

&&&&&&&

Los jóvenes aprendices buscaban por un campo congelado el dichoso shenwonwu… hasta que lo encontraron… por desgracia… no estaba solo… para su sorpresa…no era jack quien estaba enfrente de ellos…era…

Omi: hannibalbean que haces aquí…! –En posición de batalla-

Hannibal: oh, solo pasaba a saludar…

Omi: enserio –dejando la posición de batalla-

Hannibal: claro que no! –Lanzando una cortina de humo que aturdió a los aprendices-

Cuando desapareció la cortina de humo

Cley: cielos… ese hanibal es tan falso como un mercante en navidad (porque nunca se me ocurren buenos chistes ¬¬)

Ray: -asustado- oigan…donde esta kimiko? –notando que la pelinegra no estaba-

Omi: no estaba con nosotros?

Ray: ella estaba aquí hace un momento! –empezando a alterarse-

Cley: creo que se adonde se fue –con una hoja en mano-

Ray: donde!

Cley: miren –pasándoles el papel a los chicos-

_Aprendices tengo a su amiga y el shenwonwu, no intenten nada… si quieren verla de nuevo…vayan a la montaña mushu a la media noche… los estaré esperando…_

_PD. Si intenta algo… ella morirá…_

Raimundo sintió como le ardía la sangre… en verdad estaba enojado…como se atrevía a alejar a su amada… esto se había convertido en personal…

&&&&&&&&&

En la montaña del mal (que ahora ya no lo era) un joven se encontrada bastante furioso… como se atrevía ese estupido a hacerle eso a ella!

No se lo perdonaría… se vengaría… nadie se mete con el sin salir herido…

El partió hacia el lugar asignado… era una hora antes… pero no le importo eso… en cuanto mas tiempo mejor…

Ya no le importaba su vida…sino la de ella… que hagan lo que fuera con el… pero… si llegaran a tocarla a ella… cuídense todos…

Finalmente salio dejando una nota tirada en el suelo que decía:

_Tengo a la persona que amas, si no te haces mi sirviente antes de la media noche… morirá… cambia tu vida por la de ella... mas te vale no hacerme emboscada… porque sino… la matare lenta y dolorosamente…_

_La elección es tuya_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin! XD (por ahora) muajajaja n.nU ----EL FINAL SE HACERCA----

Que le va a pasar a kimiko?

Porque la raptaron?

Que quiere su captor de ella?

Porque hago tantas preguntas sin sentido?

Algún día me callare?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo! XD

Pasemos directamente a las dudas:

Hyper-darky: así es… n.n las cosas se pondrán picantes (o eso intento XD)

Always mssb: tu idea fue interesante… pero… lo que pasa es que el no la rapta XD al contrario… si sabes a que me refiero vrd? O.O gracias por tu idea y review! Espero te guste este!

Guaduchi: muajahjaja! XD tienes razón… y sobre la edad… podría decirse que debe verse como uno de 16 años O.O (chicas ya pueden empezar a babear XD)

Dessire: gracias n.n enserio… me sonrojo! XD y gracias!

Anablack0516: jijiji… pues… no se XD abría que pensarlo n.nU… tal vez is puedas quedarte con el –guiñando un ojo-

Kristalmaze: gracias! n.n espero te guste tmb este Cáp.… te agradezco los reviews por capitulo XD

Allie-chan: jejeje tienes razón con eso… pero… apoco no se hace interesante? XD

Miko Rowan Tonks: yea! Ya actualice XD espero te guste!

Beautiful-sadness: bue… espero actualices tu tmb:D

IR-CHAN: gracias por decírmelo n.nU sino no me entero… espero este capitulo este aceptable n.n bye!

Espero haya escrito bien sus nombres XD… sino díganmelo! XD (o escríbanlo -.-U)

Antes de irme quisiera invitar a todas las que deseen entrar a mi recién formado club (de locas n.nU) de admiradoras "te queremos chase" XD solo es por diversión… apareceremos en el programa "pregúntale al monje"! XD

Una ultima cosa (como molesto de plano -.-U) tengo una preguntita…

Que harían ustedes si compraran los derechos de duelo xiaolin:D (yo aria un desastre XD)

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. decisiones

Eh eh eh! Creyeron que seria la ultima ves que me verían… pues no! Muajajaaja (n.nU)

Pensaba dejarlo en 1 Cáp. mas… pero... Esta historia a tenido tanto éxito (según yo u.u) que decidí alargarlo a 3 mas (no me maten por favor) así que… disfrútenlo!

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 5**

_11:57_

A lo lejos de un cerro se divisaba la silueta de un diminuto fríjol… y una chica inconsciente a su lado... (Bueno… ya no tan inconsciente xD)

Llovía…

Tronaba…

Pero… que me paso… auch – poniendo su mano en su cabeza-

Ten calma… todo acabara muy pronto –mirando maquiavélico-

Hanibalbean… -una vos se escucha detrás del malvado villano-

Miren quien llego… -una sonrisa aparece en su cara- apuesto que viniste por tu novia… -tomando el brazo entumido de kim-

Suéltala –enojándose-

El pequeño chase ya se enojo… que miedo –cara de sarcasmo-

No me provoques –enojándose aun más-

Entonces… que has decidido… te unirás a mi… o no –apretando el brazo de la chica- (ehi! No la lastimes ¬.¬)

Suéltala! –En posición de batalla-

Tranquilízate… solo quiero saber que decides…o… deseas que la mate lenta y dolorosamente…

Tu!... maldito!... suéltala –dijo el brasileño quien acababa de llegar- (o, llego al rescate)

Miren nada mas… me pregunto… a quien decidió… -mirando a ambos-

De que estas hablando –dijo ray muy enojado… noto que chase estaba ahí- tu! Que haces aquí!

Tonto! Acaso no te has dado cuenta! –El fríjol se dirigió hacia ray-

De que hablas…

No puedo creer lo estupido que eres!

Cállate! –Lanzándole un fuerte viento-

No puedo creerlo… -esquivando el ataque- todo estaba a tus narices y tú nunca te diste cuenta… ahora entiendo porque lo prefirió… (Ajam ¬.¬ tu no puedes saberlo)

De que estas hablando! –dejando de atacarlo-

Acaso no te as dado cuenta… siempre desaparece… y el porque de pronto no tiene tanta atenciones hacia ti…

Tu… como sabes eso… -muy sorprendido-

Digamos que… estoy informado…

&

Kim… dime algo…

Chase intentaba hacer que kim reaccionara… estaba débil… mas su espíritu siempre estuvo vivo…

(Solo para aclarar… los demás no estaban)

Chase… porque… estoy aquí… -abriendo los ojos-

Es una larga historia –acercándose a ella- esta bien…

Si… solo un poco débil… pero… ya sabes… lo fuerte que soy –sonriendo-

Si, lo se –sonriendo de igual modo-

Miren nada mas… -hanibalbean los miraba con una malvada sonrisa- (algo esta planeando este guey -.-)

Kim! Aléjate de el! Te lastimara! –Dijo el líder de los dragones sin comprender mucho la situación-

Tranquilo ray… es… un amigo…

En esos momentos el sintió como le caía un gran balde de agua helada… ella… había dicho… que su enemigo mortal… era… su amigo!... esa debía ser una mala broma… no podía… eso no podía pasar!... se había quedado pasmado sin saber que decir…

"amigo" –decía el susurro-

Aquella escena dejo pasmado a ray… el no se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

Una filosa y enorme daga se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia kimiko… en el estado en el que estaba, seguro la mataría…

Ella no podía hacer mucho… aunque no deseara admitirlo, estaba débil y vulnerable... cualquier ataque podría lastimarla seriamente… cerro sus ojos esperando a que se incrustara en su cuerpo… pero… eso nunca sucedió… abrió los ojos y noto quien la había salvado (quien creen ustedes :P)

"chase…" – la chica miraba al guerrero heylin con asombro…-

El joven cayo al suelo rápidamente… pudo haberlo detenido… mas sin embargo… no lo hizo… se asombro lo bajo que había caído… ahora de pronto… una daga lo atravesaba como si nada solo por defender a su enemiga… si que era un mundo loco…

Sangre corría…

Todos estabas asombrados… menos el fríjol malvado… parecía un plan trazado que estaba resultando…

Raimundo no podía creerlo… el… había protegido a kimiko… arriesgando su vida… pero como!

Kimiko sin embargo… estaba pasmada… si cerebro aun no articulaba acción alguna…siempre se imagino que un amigo verdadero haría lo que fuera por ti pero… nunca creyó que chase demostrara serlo… incluso algo mas…

Hanibalbean merecía pagar por lo que hizo…. Se estaba enojando… y mucho…

No te perdonare lo que hiciste! –Parándose muy enojada-

Por fin! La profecía! –Dijo el fríjol logrando su meta- (ya saben… la que había dicho en el primer Cáp.)

Lo que el fríjol no sabia… era que nunca debía jugar con fuego… o se quemara…

La japonesa lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego hacia hanibal… su aura se estaba transformando… se hacia rojo intenso… pero… esta despedía algo especial… no era maldad… solo protegía a aquellos que quería… aquella luz en su interior despertaba… dejando pasar un gran poder…

"la luz protege… el poder… cega"

El dragón del viento no lo podía creer…era un gran poder… y provenía… de ella… ella… de quien todos subestimaban… ella… de quien se burlaban… ella… el poder del universo… ella… la belleza de un ser…ella… a quien el amaba…

Kimiko siguió lanzando bolas de fuego y lava… hanibal no era tan fuerte como para esquivarlas…no tanto…

Cada golpe era certero… ninguno esquivaba… ya se estaba achicharrando… (Jajajaja XD) parecía que la pelea estaba acabando… la cual, no estaba a favor de hanibal…

Ahí se encontraba el… medio muerto… sangrando… con heridas muy graves… y… ella… solo lo miraba con furia… se disponía a lanzar el ultimo ataque… acabaría con la vida de hanibal… de cualquier modo… esa era una buena noticia… mas sin embargo… el no podía permitirlo… por mas que lo odiara y lastimara a su persona… no podía dejar que kimiko perdiera el control… sino… todo acabaría…

Estaba por lanzar su ataque… su aura aumentaba… ella preparaba una gran bola de fuego…

Kim no! –grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban-

Ella enseguida paro… era increíble el poder que tenia para calmarla…

Déjalo ya… no vale la pena gastar tu energía en el…recuerda… debes tener auto-control… -su sangre brotaba aun mas-

Oh no! –dándose cuenta lo que estaba pasando-

Hanibal casi muerto… Raimundo parado mirándola con una mezcla de miedo intriga y decepción… chase… el… se estaba muriendo… ese golpe si que le había dado en su punto débil…

Su corazón… y no me refiero metafóricamente… sino… espiritualmente… el hizo lo imposible por salvarla a ella… y no le importo lo que le pudiese pasar a el… solo… deseaba verla bien a ella… incluso si no era a su lado… no importa lo que pasara… siempre la defendería…

Chase! –acercándose a el- déjame ayudarte… podrás aguantar el transcurso al templo?

Que! –Dijo algo sorprendido ray- lo llevaras al templo!

Claro que si!... halla podrán atenderlo… sino…. Morirá –muy triste-

Pero…

Ray… por favor… el es mi amigo… el me defendió… y, el fue un guerrero xiaolin… merece otra oportunidad…

Esta bien… pero si intenta otra cosa!

Podríamos apurarnos… se puede morir mientras hablamos…

Raimundo suspiro resignado… si que había sido un día largo… y aun no acababa… saco las garras del tigre dorado y abrió un portal con destino al templo…

&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo y kim iban llegando… apoyaban a chase en brazos…

Amigos! Que les paso! –omi miraba a los chicos muy confundido-

Pero que paso aquí!... y que hace el aquí… -menciono cley apuntando hacia chase-

El…esta muy herido y necesita que lo atiendan… -kimiko sonaba muy preocupada-

Que esta pasando… ahh! –el dragón ver dio un gran grito al ver sangre donde se encontraban ray y kim- que paso! –Escondiéndose en el sombrero de cley-

No tenemos tiempo! Cada segundo se desangra mas… -en verdad se estaba desesperando la japonesa-

Esta bien… llévenlo adentro… tienen mucho que explicar –sonando estricto doyo-

&&&&&&&&

Chase se encontraba recostado… su sangre había dejado de escurrir…

Kimiko había ido a cambiarse…pues…su traje se había llenado de sangre…

Ray se dirigió hacia ella…

Kim… tu… es decir… a ti…te interesa chase… -muy deprimido-

Ella volteo a verlo…. Ciertamente… sentía algo extraño hacia el… mas eran sentimientos indefinidos… y ray… era algo extraño… aun había algo dentro de ella que lo quería…

No… porque…

Por nada….

Ray… tu me interesas… enserio…y… perdóname por no haberte dado el suficiente tiempo…

Pero… aun así… esta el… y… como pudiste traicionarnos! –empezando a alterarse-

Raimundo… cálmate… es solo que… no deseaba que me llamaran débil y…el se ofreció a ayudarme…

Es nuestro enemigo!... no lo ves kim… te estaba utilizando…

De que hablas…

El tenia un plan… primero se ganaría tu confianza y luego te usaría para cumplir una profecía que destruiría el mundo…

No… eso no es cierto –empezando a dudar-

Acaso no te diste cuenta hoy! Casi te sales de control! Eso era justo lo que quería… solo que… deseaba que estuvieras a su servicio…

No! –Cerrando sus ojos-

Te lo digo por protegerte… no te acerques a el…

No puedes prohibirme nada!

Pero…

Ray… el es mi amigo… me acaba de salvar la vida… y… yo…

Esta bien… lo entiendo… lo quieres a el… era de esperarse… ya obtuvo lo que quería... tu lo quieres…

El no me quiere…y…

Raimundo dio media vuelta… dispuesto a irse… no deseaba escuchar lo que diría… ella no le pertenecía… se la gano un villano…

Yo te quiero a ti! –Dijo por fin ella-

Paro en seco… le estaba correspondiendo… ella… su amor inalcanzable… su vida… su todo… retrocedió…. La miro a los ojos… ella también… enseguida se dieron un beso… tal vez fue corto… pero aquel beso se estaban prometiendo amor… confianza… futuro…

Se separaron… sus miradas estaban unidas… poco a poco el fue soltando la cintura de la chica…

&&&&&&&&

Ahí estaba el… recostado… una chica estaba sentada a su lado… se veía preocupada… era de esperarse… su mejor amigo… a quien conocía mas que a nadie… quien comprendía a la perfección… a su enemigo de toda la vida…a quien estimaba…

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos… se veía algo cansado… mas se recuperaría muy pronto… el no era débil y menos lo aparentaba…

Cuanto tiempo e estado aquí… -empezando a levantarse-

No hagas mucho esfuerzo… -ayudándolo-

Tranquila… puedo hacerlo solo… no soy débil…

Yo no digo eso… solo que… por mi culpa estas así… me siento mal por eso…

No importa… para eso están los amigos…

Si… creo… que si…

Amigos… -susurrando-

Dijiste algo… -pregunto kim con cierta intriga-

No… nada…

Tu... porque decidiste ayudarme aquella ves..? –pregunto de repente

El se sorprendió ante la pregunta… supuso que ya lo sabia todo… pero… porque no estaba enojada…

Necesitabas ayuda…

Solo eso…

Si…

Ok…

&&&&&&&&

Chase iba saliendo del templo… no deseaba quedarse ahí… cada sitio… cada pared… cada cosa… le recordaba a lo que antes era… lo que ahora es… lo que nunca podrá ser…

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos… cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba y esperaba… levanto su vista… y observo a la persona que menos imaginaba… Raimundo…

Se le hizo muy extraño verlo a el… pero sospecho el porque estaba ahí… dedujo que se

Trataba sobre recientes acontecimientos…

Que quieres –pregunto tajante-

Ya es hora de que te vayas…

Eso estaba a punto de hacer… no necesitas correrme…

Quiero asegurarme de eso…

Como quieras –empezando a irse… sin mirar atrás-

Justo antes que su silueta se perdiera en la luz del atardecer…

Te lo advierto… se tu secreto… es mía….

-paro en seco-

De que estas hablando…

Se el porque ayudabas a kimiko… querías utilizarla para fines malignos… cuando de verdad te interesaba… no te parece muy bajo… aunque… que digo… eres un villano… no es raro de ti…

Usualmente chase le hubiera devuelto ese comentario con alguna agresión... Pero no lo hizo… no es que no lo deseara… solo… no quería problemas con ella…

Suspiro resignado… será lo mejor irse…

Su silencio se interpreto…

Dio media vuelta… empezó a perderse en la infinidad del atardecer… era increíble todo lo que había pasado en tal solo un día… ahora… solo quedaba olvidarla… condenarla a la cárcel de su olvido… pero… como podría hacerlo… su cerebro tal vez la olvidaría… pero su corazón no… siempre perduraría aquel amor platónico… primerizo… imposible…

_Prohibido_

&&&&&&&&&

Ahí se encontraba ella… había escuchado todo… cada palabra sacada de los labios de ambos… no podía creerlo… el… estaba interesado en ella… como pudo pasar eso…

Ahora comprendía todo… el porque la ayudaba… porque se preocupaba… porque nunca la dejo sola cuando todos lo hicieron… no se lo merecía… no el… la persona que demostró ser especial ante sus ojos… la que arriesgaría todo por ti… un verdadero amigo… un verdadero amor…

&&&&&&&&&

…

…

…

-raven recibe una patada-

Eh! Ah! Así xP ya acabo… bueno… pasemos… a las zZzZz

-Vuelven a patear a raven-

Ya desperté! -!

Bueno… mejor me apuro antes de dormirme otra ves XD

n.n me alegra que por fin alguien haya dejado "casi" muerto a hanibal… se lo merecía ¬.¬

o.o ray… y kim… pareja? o.O cielos… que sorpresa o.o (XD) espero se les haya echo interesante el Cáp. n.n (nota: sin nada de inspiración -.-)

(Me presionan demasiado ¬.¬… no diré nombres… ajam "anablack" ajam… n.n)

Mejor me concentro en las dedicaciones xD… (Que por cierto no pueden faltar n.n)

**Dessire: **claro que puedes unirte n.n eres bienvenida cuando quieras… mi msg es meygan (guión bajo) rd727 enredando las cosas! xD (bueno… se quedo con el y eso importa) xP claro n.n que todavía no acaba la historia… jejeje n.nU ahora si… deja de presionarme! -

**Kristalmaze: **pues… digamos que no xD (no le dirá por ahora jejeje n.n) ya leerás el sig. Cáp. Y me comprenderás n.nU sobre el mensaje que me enviaste la otra ves… -.- creo que lo traduciré a ingles… así tu amiga podrá leerlo n.n (espero sea suficiente o.o… y que salga bien por supuesto -.-U)

**Miko Rowan Tokns: **jejeje n.nU solo para dejar la intriga xD espero te guste este Cáp.! (y no me mates por dejarlo ahí jajaja xD)

**Guaduchi: **hola! Bueno… ya actualice para que dejes de preocuparte tanto xD… ahora te toca a ti actualizar! Me encanta tu historia . (como que ya te lo he dicho demasiadas veces xD)

**Maresk321: **tranki n.n pronto actualizare el ray/kim... Espero te haya gustado la pareja que acaba de surgir xD

**Kenryu17x: **TOT ya creí que te habías perdido xD… n.nU onde andabas tu jajaja xD… (En verdad espero actualices pronto ¬.¬) (Luego veras una turba furiosa xD si no lo haces)

**Always mssb: **que bueno que te gusto el Cáp. Pasado n.n grax! Y bueno… creo que si acabo en tragedia o.o xD

**Darkzulangel: **hola! xD ya extrañaba review ;D jajajaa xD sobre tu petición (fue petición cierto o.o) acabo exactamente así jajajaja xD… perdóname por lastimar a chase.. (Sentimental y físicamente xD) no me mates! u.u

**Sayuri-chan-aly: **que bueno que te encanto . y… no se hizo sirviente xD menos mal… bienvenida al club de locas! (dije locas o.o… quise decir… amantes de chase xD)

**Harukita-san: **jejeje n.n ya continué! Espero hagas historias tu… sinceramente… nunca me e encontrado con alguna tuya… o.o

**Siri14: **aquí te traigo el siguiente Cáp. Para no dejarte mas a la intriga! xD gracias por tu review!

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron tiempo para leer la historia y dejar review n.n me hace tan feliz! … incluso podría escribir 1000 dedicatorias sin enojarme n.n al contrario… me encantan! .

Antes de irme…. Quisiera preguntarles algo… tengo una GRAN duda… (Como hago preguntas raras yo ¬.¬´)

Díganme ustedes…

Que tipo de historia es con la que mas me destaco… en este caso… la que mejor escribo… (Si soy pésima para todas… también díganmelo) es decir… con que pareja creen ustedes que soy mejor escribiendo… o que tipo… romance, drama, angustia… lo que sea… necesito saberlo… su opinión me ayudara mucho para saber que tipo de historia…y pareja… es con la que mas me debo centrar… eso no quiere decir que solo me dedicare a esa… solo quiero saberlo para mejorar mas y pensar en posibles ideas…

PD. No se basen en preferencias de pareja… díganmelo sinceramente (incluso si de plano no sirvo para nada)

Sobre la pregunta que había echo en el capitulo anterior… jajaja xD creo que yo empezaría por una segunda temporada ¬.¬ mas amor… mas celos… mas gente .…mas locuras xD

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. eres el dueño de mi corazon

Si creyeron que me había muerto pues no! xD estoy viva y dispuesta a seguir con esta historia que (según yo) a tenido éxito n.n los amo a todos! Gracias por sus 68 reviews! T-T me hacen tan feliz!

**Aclaración: **yo NUNCA dije en capítulos anteriores que Kim se había quedado con ray… solo mencione que ella había dijo que lo quería… mas sin embargo… confundió sus sentimientos… en este capitulo lo sabrán… y perdón por haberles echo creer otra cosa…

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: nota de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 6**

Apretó con fuerza un dije en forma de corazón que posaba en su cuello…sus ojos antes mostrando un brillo especial, ahora se encontraban vidriosos y mirando al vacío… pensando…

Aun no podía creerlo… el, su mejor amigo y confidente… había revelado sus sentimientos por ella… y ella… había traicionado sus sentimientos y usado la lengua antes de comprobar si su corazón en verdad sentía… se había dejado llevar por la confusión… ahora… tal vez era demasiado tarde… (Nadie va a morir ¬¬ solo que talvez el pobre chase ya se desilusiono demasiado…)

Levanto su vista y observo como Raymundo la miraba confundido y algo dolido… el había entendido… y en esos momentos… se estaba arrepintiendo…mas sin embargo… para que retenerla… si ella era feliz alado de el… su enemigo mortal… si le agradaba su amistad…si lo prefería a el… no podría oponerse…

_A un Ángel le pregunté,  
¿Cuál es el peor castigo?  
Y el Ángel me respondió;_

_Que entregues tu corazón,  
Y las puertas estén cerradas.  
Que entregues tu alma,  
Y no haya brillo en sus ojos.  
Que entregues tu sonrisa,  
Y no te reflejes en su rostro.  
Que entregues tu llanto,  
Y no tengas consuelo.  
Que entregues tus sueños,  
Y no exista futuro.  
Que entregues tus palabras,  
Y obtengas un vacío.  
Que entregues tu integridad,  
Y ganes debilidad.  
Que entregues tu espalda,  
Y cargues con tu lamento.  
Que entregues tu oído,  
Y no existan palabras.  
Que entregues tus pies,  
Y camines un desierto de agonía._

_¡Tú me preguntas!  
¿Cuál es el peor castigo?  
Y yo te respondo;  
Amar... y no ser amado. _

El sonrió débilmente… si, la quería, mas sin embargo no podía oponerse a lo que ella hiciera… la apoyaría, animaría, haría reír, mas nunca volvería a revelarle sus sentimientos…_solo era su amiga…_

-No tienes porque negarlo kim… no tiene nada de malo sentirlo…

- yo…

-solo admítelo, estas en todo tu derecho de quererlo…

-si –dijo ella en susurro casi inaudible-

-que dijiste?

-si…

-no entiendo lo que dices…–objeto ray sin entender-

-me gusta! –Subiendo al volumen- lo quiero…lo quiero mucho…

-ves… que tan difícil fue admitirlo…-el la abraso con toda la amistad y apoyo que podría ofrecerle- ahora…ve y dile lo que sientes -coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica- que luego te lo pueden quitar –dijo con broma-

-No seas exagerado… solo iré a hablar con el… no pasara nada –riéndose un poco por el comentario-

-Siempre te apoyare… aunque no confié mucho en el eh –haciendo un gesto de desconfiado…bromeando con la chica- es muy sospechoso…

-Es mi amigo…yo se que el cambio… no es el mismo que quería dominar al mundo…

-Lo se…así que, muévete y apúrate a llegar…

-Gracias… eres genial Raymundo…

-Lo se… no puedo evitarlo… -halagándose a si mismo-

-Ray! –La chica golpeo el pecho de este-

Que! –Se quejo este- admítelo kim, soy genial…

Solo un poco –siguiendo con el juego-

Entonces… hazle caso al gran Raimundo y ve…

La chica solo beso la mejilla de el en forma de agradecimiento y se dio media vuelta… corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban…

No paso mucho cuando había llegado a su destino… la casa de chase…

Estaba nerviosa con la reacción que el tendría al verla… mas aun así… no podía echarse para atrás…

Dio un suspiro y finalmente entro… caminaba a paso lento buscando a chase con la mirada… hasta que lo encontró…

Extrañamente no traía su armadura puesta… sobre su pecho se encontraba una venda que en esos momentos el estaba retirando… dejando ver una herida muy grande…

El sabia perfectamente la clase de herida que tenia, mas sin embargo, no se preocupaba mucho por el daño que tenia físicamente…si no por el de su alma, su corazón, _su orgullo._

Si, habían herido su orgullo, el… la clase de chico que podría tener a cualquiera… había sido rechazado por una chica… y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada… ya había intentado de todo… desde chantaje hasta defenderla con su vida…ninguno sin obtener resultado… solo recibir su amistad… solo eso…

Percibió la presencia de alguien mas en la mansión… con la mirada llamo a sus sirvientes-gato que se acercaban entre las sombras esperando el momento en que su amo les diera la orden de atacar…

Pero la orden nunca fue dada, al ver chase quien era la persona que se acercaba… lo único que hizo fue seguir pensando lo que minutos antes pasaba por su mente…

"kimiko"

Tomando aire resignado, decidió formar una coraza en la que los sentimientos propios de una persona pura lo atravesara… sentimientos que en ese momento experimentaba a carne propia…

A pesar de la mirada indiferente de chase hacia ella, continuo acercándose…le preocupaba…y mucho… mas por el hecho que por su culpa el estaba así…

Chase…-dijo ella llamándolo en tono bajo-

Que quieres-objeto tajante el chico-

Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció ignorando la mirada fría que el le lanzaba-

No necesito tu ayuda –sus ojos bajaron a la venda que ya había sido retirada para ponerla a lado de el y agarrar un frasco con un contenido medicinal-

Aun no podía creerlo, el siendo un inmortal había sido lastimado y estuvo muriéndose por unas horas… pero… ¿Por qué?...

Al mismo tiempo que un milagro es inexplicable… también lo es los sentimientos… aquellas cosas tan pura que, a pesar de no tener la culpa de existir dentro de los corazones de las personas…son los causantes de las peores depresiones de las personas… o acaso… el que exista alguna cosa que no tenga que ver con algún sentimiento?... yo creo que no… siempre va a ver un sentimiento hermoso de por medio…mientras exista la culpa, el enojo, la venganza… el amor… siempre va a ver acciones que las personas hagan…Así como El destino tiene un modo gracioso de jugar con la mente del ser humano y de crear situaciones adversas también el amor…y cuando el destino y el amor se unen para jugar con alguien la cosa se pone peligrosa… mas no se puede luchar contra el amor… es inevitable…

Más sin embargo… puede que algunas personas se aferren a que los sentimientos te hacen débil… _eso no es cierto… _aquellas emociones te dan la fuerza para seguir adelante… para encontrar una luz al final del túnel… a no rendirte, a luchar por lo que quieres… y si no hubiera sentimientos… las personas no conocerían la verdadera felicidad…

Ella tomo las vendas nuevas que yacían de lado izquierdo de el, por mas que el le dijera que se fuera… no lo haría…

Chase siguió untándose aquel contenido medicinal, ya había intentado correrla y se rehusó… Para que seguir diciéndole algo que de seguro nunca haría…si, ella era una chica de buen corazón y sobre todo coraje… no se dejaba influenciar por cualquier cosa… es por eso que el la quería tanto…

Una ves puesta la medicina kimiko esparció la venda por el tórax de el hasta que pudo finalizar la labor

No tenias que hacerlo –dijo con un pequeño tono de dureza-

Eso ya no importa… chase… perdóname por lo que paso… No… -fue interrumpida-

No paso nada… es tu vida no la mía… has lo que quieras –dándole una media sonrisa-

No… estas enojado conmigo –preguntándole aun con intriga-

No podría… -dándole un beso en la mejilla sin previo aviso ni excusa el cual callo muy cerca de los labios pues en ese momento la japonesa había movido un poco su cabeza haciendo que aquel beso que iba dirigido a su mejilla izquierda cayera en la comisura de los labios de ella…Lo cual hizo que la japonesa se sonrojara-

Chase por su parte no sabia ni el porque le había mandado ese beso… si, la base era su mejilla pero… aun así…el no tenia derecho siquiera de hablarle, mucho menos de intentar besarla… tal vez… el su interior deseaba que aquel beso hubiera caído en el centro de los labios… probando aquello que lo volvía loco desde que la vio… _su boca…_

Algo en el interior de kimiko hizo que por fin su mente terminara de concentrarse… y al fin buscar la respuesta a aquel dilema…

-Recuerdas aquella ves en la que me preguntaste quien era el dueño de mi corazón…-fijo sus hermosos ojos azules en el rostro de el… mirando atento a una respuesta por parte de la japonesa…

**Flash back**

Era un sábado muy tranquilo… kimiko aprovecho que el maestro fung les había dado el día libre a los dragones para visitar a su mejor amigo (ya todos saben a quien me refiero)

Ellos observaban el cielo tranquilamente…se encontraban en nada mas y nada menos que su lugar favorito… donde chase siempre iba a pensar… donde el le regalo a kim aquella pieza que desde ese momento no se quitaba… lugar en el que chase celebro por primera ves un cumpleaños acompañado… cuando confirmo sus sentimientos…

Chase: -mirando acostado en el pasto una gran nube que empezaba a tapar el sol- (a pesar que ellos se encontraban bajo un árbol y nada molestaba el entorno) entonces… ya sabes quien es el dueño de tu corazón –volteando su cara para mirarla-

Kim: -igualmente acostada pero solo mirando la nube- aun no… de cualquier modo… estoy segura que no es Raimundo…

Chase¿alguien más gano tu corazón? –Buscando una mínima esperanza a su dilema-

Kim: creo… que si… yo… te diré cuando sepa quien es verdaderamente –sonriéndole-

Chase: -aun sin perder aquella mínima esperanza- y tu crees que yo quisiera escucharte para entonces ¬¬ -echándole pleito…típico en su amistad… solo que nunca llegaba a mas… solo eran aquellas discusiones en la que siempre terminaban riéndose por lo ocurrido…Ningún pleito verdadero… como debía ser una verdadera amistad… y solo aquélla que tiene el cimiento necesario para transformarse en algo mas…-

Kim: entonces nunca te lo diré :P al cabos que ni quiero decirte… metiche ¬-¬ -ella se reía en vos baja y disimulada por el gesto que el hizo y lo alegre que el la ponía… incluso cuando ella estaba enojada el siempre hallaba la forma de hacerla reír… es por eso que le agradaba tanto su compañía-

Chase: ya veras –al notar que ella no aguantaba la risa-

El la abraso y empezó a revolver los cabellos de la chica mientras ella se reía y trataba de soltarse… fue cuando en uno de los movimientos de ella el se cayo para atrás rodando por la pendiente junto con ella y tocando fondo en el verde pasto… (NADIE cayo encima de nadie solo quedaron ambos esparcidos en el pasto excepto por la pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos… solo que ninguno cayo sobre el otro)

Ambos reían como niños pequeños… milagrosamente chase también reía... Mostrando una risa alegre y fuera de maldad… una risa pura…

Rieron mucho por la escena de antes, después comprobaron que se hacia tarde y kim debía volver… para mañana regresar y reír de nuevo… como siempre lo hacia…

**Fin flash back**

Ahora lo se… -dijo con firmeza-

¿Quién es? –Pregunto sin temor a la respuesta-

Ella miro hacia arriba y observo el paisaje que le proporcionaba el techo de la mansión de chase… estaba despejado y de pronto… una nube empezó a tapar el sol… como aquella ves… y sin voltear a verlo le dijo:

-Tú

&&&&&&

Raimundo esperaba a kimiko a las afueras del templo… el le había dado animo para que fuera y le dijera… ahora esperaba que ella regresara y le contara lo que ocurrió… en eso… sus compañeros aparecieron…

-aun no llega kimiko? –Pregunto omi con inocencia-

-no…

-ya llegara pequeñín -alentó cley sabiendo perfectamente la situación por la que kimiko y Raimundo pasaban… ambos con el mismo problema, pero con distintos sentimientos… razones muy difererentes…mundos distintos…

Los 3 amigos se dirigieron y sentaron en la entrada de la bóveda de shenwonwus… aguardando a su amiga…

Entonces la vieron…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Madre santa o.o ya le dijo:D

Ahí dios –raven pone ojos de corazón- quien quisiera ser kimiko para ver a chase sin armadura (dejado ver los pectorales bien marcados del guerrero heylin :D) jaja n.nU

Ahora las preguntas! n-n

¿Qué habrá pasado entre kimiko y chase cuando ella le dijo?

¿Vendrá kimiko acompañada de chase yang?

¿La relación entre estos dos se abra formalizado?

¿Chase le habrá revelado de igual forma sus sentimientos a kimiko?

¿Cómo reaccionaran Raimundo, cley y omi a lo que ocurrida en el próximo capitulo? (una gran incógnita pues algo ;D pasara)

¿Dejare de escribir de una mentada ves?

¿Seguiré llenándoles su cabeza de preguntas raras como novela?

Jeje n.n bueno… antes de callarme por fin… haré las dedicatorias:D (No pueden faltar en el fic n.n) y bueno…perdón si le deje ahí… es que me encanta mantener la incógnita jaja… pacemos rápido a las dedicaciones para dejar de molestarlos de una buena ves ;)

**Guaduchi: **bueno… en este Cáp. Queda claro quien es el dueño del corazón de kimiko ;) y chase… por supuesto que la quiere… A CASO LE PARECE POCO QUE LA HAYA PROTEGIDO CON SU VIDA!! ¬¬ jejeje n.nU vaya que me conoces bien o.o pues sabes como acabara la historia jajaja xD sigue actualizando tu tmb! ;) y pronto actualizo mis otras historias :D

**Always mssb: **quien no quiere novios así -.-U pero mira que esta bastante difícil encontrar un chico así en esta vida ¬¬U jajaja xD

**Miko Rowan Tonks: **significa que me mataras en cuanto esta historia acabe - T-T mejor nunca la acabo jajaja n.nU que bueno que te gusto la historia n.n espero este Cáp. tmb te guste ;)

**Carlita SVT: **no me había dado cuenta de eso jaja xD mira que como yo soy la que escribo a mi todo se me hace entendible n.nU y bueno… me tarde mucho porque la bendita inspiración no surgía x.X es un trauma… enserio… perdón por haberme tardado TODAVIA más en actualizar este Cáp. jeje n.n

**Espe Kuroba: **claro que puedes!! n.n ARRIBA CHASE!! y bienvenida al club de locas/fans de chase n.n ahí cualquier cosa avísame y yo t ayudo ;) (Por medio de un review ne? xD) -.-U

**Itzumi-chan: **nomás no te de el infarto con esta continuación jejeje n.nU prometo actualizar mas rápido -.-U gracias por lo que me dijiste n.n eso me ayuda aun mas a escribir (me dio a entender que por lo menos y puedo mantener un fic "decente" -.-U)

**Siri14: **no jaja xD … NO EH DESAPARECIDO! Y A LOS QUE QUERIAN VERME MUERTA PUES SE VAN A AGUANTAR! MUAJAJA xD y en verdad espero no me mates por haberme tardado tanto -.-

**Kristalmaze: **te pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón… mira que lo que me pediste me era imposible -.- simplemente no entiendo NI PAPA el ingles… y menos podría publicar una historia… aunque… si tu quieres puedes pasarlo tu ;) tienes mi total permiso xD y una ves mas… discúlpame… perdóname! T-T haré algo más por ti! Pero no t enojes con migoooo -

**Maresk321: **jajaja n.nU tranquila… que los reviews ya llegaran ;) solo ten paciencia… eso si… has MUCHO mas largos los caps n.n solo un consejo jejeje

**AnAbLaCk0516: **hombre calmada ¬¬ ray será tuyo solo me gusta enredar las cosas :P al final te lo daré con todo y moño jaja xD y ya veras que SI aparecerá con moño ;) una promesa es una promesa n-n

**Harukita-san: **bueno… aquí ya te comprobé que kim al fin supo descifrar bien quien era el dueño de su corazón ;) gracias por tu apoyo!

**Dessire: **vaya xD otra que me conoce n.nU y bueno… ya actualicé…espero este Cáp. Haya sido de tu agrado ;)

**Sayuri-chan-aly: **todas quieren lo mismo jaja xD OK OK -.- actualizare mas pronto! (mientras me dejen muchos reviews!! ;) y bueno… ya tenia ganas de dejar moribundo a hanibal ¬¬ mira que hasta ganas de matarlo…. Pero bueno… si lo hacia kim perdería el control y todos estarían perdidos antes el imponente poder de una chica ;) especialmente kimiko xD

Es todo por ahora xD

EL PROXIMO CAP GRAN FINAL!

PD. Bueno… como ya había dicho antes… eso depende de los reviews ;)

Adiós a todos!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. Sentimiento Al Descubierto

Bueno…este es el último Cáp. De esta historia nn…pero… ALTO! Aun queda el epilogo jejeje… nnU y pues…debo pedirles disculpas a todos por la demora…y también les pido comprensión...y compasión! T.T

Comillas: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

Letra cursiva: pensamientos poéticos

**Capitulo 7**

Los 3 amigos miraron aludidos la escena…Kimiko apareciendo de pronto con una mirada llena de esperanza y anhelo junto con una tierna y dulce sonrisa

Ray: kimiko!... ¿que fue lo que paso aya?

Kimiko esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica y recordó lo que paso…

**Flash back**

¿Recuerdas aquella ves en la que me preguntaste quien era el dueño de mi corazón…?-fijo sus hermosos ojos azules en el rostro de el… miraba atento a una respuesta por parte de la japonesa…-

Ahora lo se… -dijo con firmeza-

¿Quién es? –Pregunto sin temor a la respuesta-

Ella miro hacia arriba y observo el paisaje que le proporcionaba el techo de la mansión de Chase… estaba despejado y de pronto… una nube empezó a tapar el sol…y sin voltear a verlo le dijo:

-Tú

En esos momentos hubo un silencio entre ambos...ninguno deseaba hablar...Kimiko esperaba atenta una respuesta por parte de "su amigo" mientras que, Chase…Estaba inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra...aun no asimilaba del todo que Kimiko le haya dicho eso...y, sinceramente…Era la primera ves que algo así le pasaba...era la primera ves que se enamoraba... aun no sabia como reaccionar…

Bien podría abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba…pero… ¿que era lo que lo Detenía? ¿Acaso era que aun sentía miedo del rechazo? ¿O tanta felicidad no le permitía moverse?

Kimiko empezó a exasperarse por la conducta de su compañero…así que, tristemente se levanto de donde Estaba para irse de ahí., si bien el no le correspondería no tenia porque quedarse ahí y escuchar un posible rechazo

La japonesa empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Chase...dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la mansión para regresarse al templo…

Mas sin embargo algo la detuvo…era Chase...quien se había levantado también y tomando de la cintura a la chica obligándola a voltearse y mirarlo…quedando ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia (AHHHHHHH -)

-aun no tienes por que irte…Yo no te he dicho nada…y hasta que no oigas lo que te diré...no te iras de aquí –Chase acerco su rostro al oído de la pelinegra y le susurro-: no se exactamente cuando comenzó este sentimiento…pudo ser por aquellas miradas que no me enviabas o tal vez por las sonrisas que nunca me brindabas...aquellas que siempre eran dirigidas a alguien más… pero de algo si estuve y estoy seguro… siempre te quise para mí…y eso es algo que aun deseo sobre todo lo demás

Kimiko se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo…nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que el sintiera eso por ella

Chase por su parte miraba con seguridad a Kimiko, no se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho y mucho menos iba a retractarse de lo que iba a hacer…

El acerco su rostro al de la chica con intención de besarla…Kimiko no retrocedió ni mucho menos mostró desagrado al ver lo que Chase intentaba hacer…

Sus rostros llegaron a un punto en el que ya no podían acercarse más…ambos unieron sus labios dando paso a lo que deseaban desde hace días: Un beso. (Después de tanto tiempo…se besaron! T.T)

Cabía decir que ambos estaban disfrutando bastante aquel beso… más sin embargo algo los sacó de esa hermosa sensación

El sonido de algo destruyéndose los saco de aquel momento…

-debo irme… ya me e quedado demasiado tiempo… -la joven se soltó del abrazo para dar media vuelta-

-pero… no, no te vallas –tomo de la muñeca a la joven para que esta no huyera-

-acéptalo…no se puede –ella se safo lentamente del agarre para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta-

Kimiko salio rápidamente de ahí…si, debía admitir que le había gustado aquel beso…incluso mucho más que cuando beso a Raymundo…pero…eso estaba mal…y lo sabia… el seguía siendo su enemigo…y mientras eso fuera verdad…no podía hacer nada…por más que lo quisiera…

_Algo saco de sus pensamientos a Kimiko, Raymundo la llamaba_

**Fin flash back**

Ray: Kimiko… ¿estas escuchando lo que te digo? –Preguntó algo enfadado el brasileño-

Kim: perdón….que me decían…

Cley: ¿que fue lo que paso con Chase…?

Kim: bueno…simplemente…decidí que era mejor no volver a verlo... así que de ahora en adelante no lo visitaré –decidió algo triste la japonesa-

Omi: pero…

Kim: no se hable más…adiós –ella abandono el lugar adentrándose en el templo-

&&&&&&&

Chase se encontraba atónito, mirando por donde Kimiko se fue… sus ojos divagaron de pronto a su alrededor buscando que era lo que los había interrumpido en aquel momento…hasta que supo la razón…

Wuya se encontraba parada en la punta del salón mirando a Chase con cierto odio, repugnancia e intriga… quería respuestas a lo que había presenciado…y las quería ya

Wuya: ¿¡se puede saber porque estabas besando a Kimiko!?

Chase: -mirándola directamente- porque la quiero…

Wuya: nunca creí que fueras a caer tan bajo…no se siquiera porque sigo aquí…das pena

Chase: no me importa lo que tu pienses…yo se lo que hice...y sabes…lo volvería a hacer –dijo con seguridad-

Wuya: eres un villano!

Chase: eso no me importa!...y sabes…ya me canse de esto…es hora de hacer lo que en verdad quiero por primera ves en mi vida…no cometeré más errores –da media vuelta para salir de la mansión-

Wuya: Chase! Que intentas hacer! –la bruja llamo en vano al ambarino...ya que Este caminaba a paso decidido sin dar vuelta atrás-

&&&&&&&

Kimiko se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la bóveda de shen won wus…abrazaba sus piernas y su mirada divagaba en el patio sin rumbo fijo…su mente se reprimía constantemente por lo que acababa de hacer…en verdad que le había dolido bastante en haber tomado esa decisión…pero era lo mejor…. ¿verdad?

_Claro que no_

_¿Pero quién le puede explicar a un corazón realmente enamorado?_

_Nadie_

_El amor no oye palabras…escucha sentimientos…no se guía por la razón…si no por el corazón… El amor es así mismo tan hermoso e incomprensible que ni el mismo ser humano puede descubrir razones del porque de sus acciones… _

_Kimiko es un ser con un corazón enamorado… ni ella misma entiende lo que hace…pero hay cosas de las que desearía repetir por el resto de sus vidas…y otras, que quisiera borrar hasta el ultimo escombro de presencia…_

Kimiko se levantó de donde estaba con intención de bajarse de las escaleras de donde estaba y dirigirse a su habitación…

Pero algo la dejo estática, frente a sus ojos estaba ahora la persona que le robaba el pensamiento… una lucha de miradas ocurría, ojos azules vs. ojos ámbar… Chase la miraba decidido y con una decisión en su mente…no daría marcha atrás…Kimiko empezó a sentirse nerviosa por aquella mirada penetrante… lo único que su mente articulo fue desviar sus ojos y bajarse de donde estaba

-¿ahora vas a evitarme siempre que me veas?

-no, pero este no es el momento –la pelinegra le dio la espalda para irse de ahí-

-no, mírame y escúchame –tomó del brazo a la chica para que esta se volteara y lo mirara-

-no tienes porque estar aquí

- claro que si, quiero que este sea mi hogar, quiero pagar mis errores y no seguir cometiendo más…quiero estar aquí…contigo

_Te necesito_

_Cada día que pasa…sin ti no puedo vivir… no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, le has dado un giro inimaginable a mi vida me has enseñado a amar como a nadie quiero que estés junto a mi cada día, hora, minuto, segundo te necesito…siempre._

-tu… ¿quieres ser un guerrero xiaolin…?

-si

Kimiko esbozo una enorme sonrisa…sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y anhelo…le daba gracias al cielo por que acababa de pasar eso…en cuestión de segundos abrazó a su acompañante como si nunca quisiera soltarlo…si había una esperanza a lo que ella sentía… después de todo…_no era un amor imposible…_

_Te quiero_

_Porque te has convertido en alguien especial para mí si no hubieses llegado a mi vida seguiría perdida en la tristeza cuando me siento mal estas ahí para apoyarme, ayudarme, acompañarme… hacerme sentir mejor… te quiero porque estas siempre conmigo porque a pesar de todo seguiste a mi lado y todavía decir te quiero es poco comparado con lo que siento por ti… _

Chase le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa…una sincera y de corazón…_corazón… ¿el tenia corazón? …si… uno muy grande y hermoso_

Kimiko dejó de abrazarlo y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa (así como…caminando de espaldas S) entonces aparecieron…Raymundo, Cley y Omi regresaban de una platica con el maestro fung

Raymundo miró a Chase y después a Kimiko…este le sonrió a la última

Cley miró a ambos y sonreía mientras se acomodaba mejor el sombrero

Omi miró en forma retadora a Chase…pero pronto cambió por una noble mirada y tierna sonrisa (que lindo -)

Ray: así que… ¿no vas a intentar matarnos...?

Chase solo negó con la cabeza

Kim: chicos, creen…que…Chase podría…ser ¿uno de nosotros?

Esta pregunta causó sobresalto en los tres amigos

Cley: eso depende que tanto lo quiera…

Omi: abría que pedirle su autorización al maestro fung

-¿autorización para que? –doyo iba llegando…apenas y había escuchado lo ultimo que habían mencionado

En cuanto vió al guerrero heylin este se asusto y lo primero que hizo, además de pegar un grito fue meterse al sombrero de Cley

-¿¡¡qué hace el aquí!!?

Ray: cálmate doyo, quieres ser uno de nosotros

Doyo: ¿¡cómo pueden pensar eso siquiera!?

Chase: yo no estoy bromeando

Cley: en verdad nos ayudaría mucho si fuera uno de los nuestros

Kim: además…el a cambiado

Omi: yo opino que le demos una oportunidad

Doyo: uiii esta bien! Pero deben decirle al maestro fung cuanto antes!

&&&&&&&&

El honorable anciano se encontraba mirando un gran árbol de cerezo en la parte trasera del templo…sus ojos ya cansados por la edad que cargaba miraba en especial una hoja que iba cayendo… escuchó que alguien lo llamaba...al parecer, sus dragones en entrenamiento lo llamaban, querían hablar con él...volteó a mirar a sus pupilos y se sorprendió por lo que veía…una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad (sin mencionar, protección) lo invadió cuando vio a Chase, el guerrero heylin enemigo mortal de sus alumnos acompañándolos como si fuera cualquier gente… pudo darse cuenta que Kimiko y Chase compartían un brillo especial en sus ojos…algo estaba pasando…y debía averiguarlo

-¿se puede saber que haces tú en este templo..? y porque no están intentando pelear –Pregunto con calma el anciano-

-quiero reivindicarme por lo que e echo...me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió y quisiera ser un guerrero xiaolin…de nuevo

-¿cómo puedo saber que no mientes…?

-maestro fung… déle una oportunidad…el...a cambiado… -la joven miro a su maestro suplicante por que aceptara-

-podrás probar que de verdad quieres ser un guerrero xiaolin…pero te lo advierto…solo habrá una oportunidad...

-no se preocupe…no necesitará otra –animó el brasileño-

-pero… ¿porqué quieres ser un guerrero xiaolin? –Pregunto nuevamente el anciano-

-porque me di cuenta que aquí esta lo que de verdad quiero…

-eso es vaquero! –Dijo el tejano-

-aunque sigo pensando que no es buena idea ya que… –doyo siente las miradas de muerte sobre el- (eso incluye la mía y la de las admiradoras de Chase ¬¬) esta bien…. Prometo no decir nada…

Omi: entonces…¿ya eres uno de nosotros..? –Pregunto aún inocente-

El maestro fung sonrió... y empezó a caminar hacia dentro del templo

Hubo unos segundos de silencio…el primero en romperlo fue Omi

Omi: ó.ò…no entendí T.T

Ray: Chase, espero que puedas seguirnos el paso eh, será difícil para ti con la búsqueda de los shen won wu (como saben… Chase odia buscar shen won wus)

Chase: puedo encargarme de eso

Ray: y las tareas del templo, los castigos, entrenamientos... –fue interrumpido por Cley-

Cley: mejor le dejas de decir antes que se arrepienta

Ray: si! Mejor vamos a comer! Que tengo hambre –así fue como el también empezó a caminar hacia el templo-

Cley: yo te sigo compañero! –Alcanzo el vaquero a su amigo-

Omi: oigan! No se olviden de mi! –Corrió el pequeño por donde se iban sus amigos-

Kimiko volteo a mirar a su acompañante y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa

Chase también sonrió y la pelinegra sin previo aviso tomó la mano de este para adentrarse ellos también al templo…ahora…el era uno de ellos…un dragón xiaolin… aunque…quien sabe que pasaría después…_esto…apenas comenzaba... _

&&&&&&&

AL FIN! T.T ¡¡¡ACTUALIZE!!! Mil disculpas a todos los que esperaban ansiosos una actualización rápida…NO TENGO PERDON! T.T

En serio de todo corazón no fue mi intención demorarme tanto...enserio… y ya que actualice las 3 historias y publique una nueva me siento mas tranquila…

AHORA SI! Me despediré no sin antes dar mis dedicatorias ;)! GRACIAS POR APOYARME TANTO :D!

**Siri14: **naa como crees jeje n.nU y pues o.oU no me metí en ningún lado jaja xD andaba bien a gusto en mi casita jiji y pues…ahora si no te deje con la intriga! nn …vrd? O.o?

**Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: **iuf me salve xD tu traaannnquila no te pares jejeje así esta bien jeje nnU

**Dessire: **otra que pregunta lo mismo! ¬¬ si actualicé! VES!? AHORA PODRIAS DEJAR DE PEGARME CON UN BALON!? Y si chavelita…son sacados de mi mente ( y antes k piensen k no tengo…si! ¬¬ si tengo, chabela :P)

**Guaduchi: **o que bueno que te gusto! nn y claro k ray tendrá a alguien…en el epilogo aparecera jejeje ;) y sobre la loquera o.o….tu sabes k si! nn siempre! jeje

**Harukita-san: **o.o…gracias por eso nn me halaga mucho y pues...ya le seguí! Jeje espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando n.nU

**Krystalmaze: **en vrd espero k si no estés enojada u.u…como leíste Chase ya acepto a Kim y viceversa n.n! k bueno k los Cáps. Te encanten...me hace feliz saberlo! n.n

**Always mssb: **pero claro que Eligió bien! Chase no esta NADA mal - al contrario jeje –ojitos en forma de corazón- y al fin esta la Cont. jiji…disfrútala! n.n

**Alguien misterioso** (cof cof…AnAbLaCk0516 nn): hmm…me pregunto kien serás o.ó y sobre la "sugerencia misteriosa" del moño rojo…tal ves…bueno… eso depende…ahm…no lo se uú abría k verlo! xD (encerio uú tu sabes k si lo tendras)

**Carlita svt: **gracias y pues…si…llego! xD tarde como siempre ¬¬ pero llego! --U jeje nn y para que dejes de esperarlo…el siguiente Cáp. Será el final.-..Bueno…eso creo…todo depende o.o….

**Maresk321: **bueno… es obvio que ray NUNCA se quedara solo… acaso crees que cometería tal atrocidad!? CLARO QUE NO! T-T y espero k te sirva el consejo o.0 espero sigas actualizando tu! nn

**Fernanda bernardo: **me alegra ser de las pocas con las que escribes review n-n espero te agrade este Cáp. y me dejes otro review (si no es mucho pedir -) sorry por tardarme tanto en la actualización

**Katiuska: **tranquila! o.o ray no se quedara solo! . Sobrevive por favor! T.T y pues… ya esta apartado xD sorry u.u actualicé…tarde…pero actualicé o.oU y si decides poner más historias avísame! nn yo veré como te apoyo (lo más común seria un review...no?...)

**Lady Skadi:** mamá! Tranquila xx ay que bajarte el azúcar para k no te pongas asi o.oU (PD. Tendré k quitar los chocolates de tu dieta ¬¬) (segunda PD. ¿Tienes dieta!? O.oU?) (Tercera PD. o.oU…ya dejo de escribir uúU)

AHORA SI! me despido de todos ustedes pásensela MUY bien y dejen MUCHOS reviews! nn espero llegar a los 100 T.T creo k si llego a los 100 le hago segunda parte o.0….seee nnU

Bueno chicos y chicas…

Bye,bye-!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Imposible

No tengo perdón lo admito. Solo espero de todo corazón que con este Cáp. Por lo menos queden con buena vista de la historia, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos

Paréntesis: Notas de autoría

Guión: Descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

&&&&: Cambios de escena y/o personajes

**Capitulo 8**

**Epilogo**

La mañana saludo con sus primeros rayos de luz. Filtrándose juguetonamente por la ventana de la habitación de Kimiko, despertándola para iniciar un nuevo día. Se arreglo con su traje tradicional del templo y salio rumbo al área de entrenamiento

Según había dicho ayer su amigo amarillo, recibiría un entrenamiento especial por parte del maestro Fung. Así que no lo vería hasta más tarde

Mientras caminaba, buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos restantes. Supuso que Cley estaría desayunando. Solo faltaba saber donde estaban los demás. Escucho entonces como su amigo de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda discutía con una chica de ojos y cabello café. Desvió la mirada hacia la escena:

-¡Ana, por ultima ves! ¡No puedes hacer del dragón zafiro tu mascota! –Exclamo el brasileño ya exasperado de repetírselo-

-¡Te digo que si se puede! ¡Déjame intentarlo!

Kimiko se rió levemente, fue entonces cuando recordó porque estaba esa chica ahí

**Flash Back**

En el gran salón del templo se encontraban los 4 aprendices Xiaolin, Dojo y el maestro Fung. El venerable maestro fue el que tomo la palabra:

-Los he convocado para anunciarles algo –Los presentes dirigieron sus miradas de forma atenta a lo que fuera a decir- Mi sobrina se quedara en el templo unos meses, espero no les cause problemas

-¡No me diga por favor que Ana vendrá! –Se estremeció- ¡La ultima ves que nos visito me quiso convertir en una cartera! –Corrió a esconderse bajo el sombrero de Cley. Temblando-

El pequeñito de cabeza amarilla levanto su mano dispuesto a hablar:

-Maestro Fung, ¿Cuando vendrá su misteriosa nieta?

Se escucho entonces un grito afuera del gran salón, el líder shogo fue el primero en hablar, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente:

-Creo que ya esta aquí –Se levanto de su lugar, siendo imitado por sus compañeros-

Cuando salieron del templo, divisaron la figura de su nuevo aliado: Chase Yang. Cruzado de hombros, con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente la figura de una chica de cabello y ojos cafés. Esta última estaba en posición de lucha –O un vano intento de ello-

-¿¡Qué hace élaquí!? –Apunto acusadora con su dedo índice, rozándole la punta de la nariz al Ex-Heylin con su dedo-

Chase frunció aun más el ceño- Soy un dragón Xiaolin, ¿hay algún problema en eso?

-¡Kya! ¡Como pudo pasar eso! –Se llevo ambas manos a su cara, visiblemente sorprendida-

-Ana, me alegra verte de nuevo –El anciano se acerco sonriendo tranquilo a su sobrina, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la joven- Has crecido mucho

-¡Tío! ¡Porque esta él aquí! ¡Se supone que es malo! ¡Malo! –Su consternación no podía incrementarse más-

-No te preocupes compañera –El vaquero se ajusto su sombrero- No hay de que preocuparse

-Cley tiene razón –Ayudo el pequeño amarillo- Nos alegra tenerte aquí Aba

-Ana –Corrigió el brasileño a unos pasos de Omi-

Dojo asomo la cabeza por debajo del sombrero del vaquero del grupo, temeroso

-¡Dojo! ¡Que alegría verte! –Ana lo tomo con ambas manos, llevándolo a la altura de su pecho y abrazándolo de forma asfixiante, provocando que el pequeño dragón se pusiera morado y con los ojos aun más saltones de lo que normalmente estaban-

Kimiko se rió y se acerco a la chica- Me alegra no ser la única chica en el templo –La tomo por los hombros, haciendo también que soltara al ya morado dragón- Ven, vamos a mi habitación. Veras que puedo hacer maravillas con tu cabello –Le dio media vuelta y la encamino hacia las habitaciones de los aprendices de dragón-

Ana no hizo más que soltar un ligero "_auxilio", _mientras era arrastrada por la japonesa

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de los aprendices de dragón masculinos. Incluso el mismísimo Chase sintió _un poco _de lastima por Ana. Un poco

**Fin Flash Back**

Kimiko respingo y volvió a la realidad. Encontrándose ahora a Raymundo con un enorme moño rojo en su cabeza, acompañado de la mirada furibunda del mismo y la sonrisa triunfante de Ana

-Porqué... –Se lamento- Porqué tiene que pasarme esto a mí –Sus ojos miraron al cielo- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

-No seas exagerado –Sonrió divertida la japonesa- El rojo te combina –Se rió burlona-

Ana sonrió- ¡Verdad que si! –Abrazo al brasileño- Nee… El lagarto humano te estaba buscando –Mirando de reojo a la pelinegra-

-¿Sabes dónde esta?

La chica se encogió de hombros- Alimentando a sus gatitos tal vez –Sonrió, mientras apretaba mas a Raymundo en su abrazo-

Kimiko le sonrió agradecida y a la vez divertida. Se encamino hacia el jardín del templo

Y también, con una nueva idea en su cabeza: Mas tarde, ayudar a sus amigos en su relación amorosa. Aunque ellos no quieran aceptarla

&&&&

Miraba el cielo despreocupado. Su cabello revoloteaba en el aire a causa del viento. Su mente divagaba…

_Imposible…_

_Imposible es una palabra que utilizan los hombres cobardes para dejar de luchar. Sin atreverse a seguir adelante por sus metas._

_Imposible es para aquellos que no desean lo suficiente como para lograr algo._

_Imposible no es un hecho. Es una opinión._

_Imposible no es una meta. Es un reto_

_Imposible es temporal. Hasta que descubres que puedes lograrlo. _

_Imposible es darte cuenta que los cambios no afectan tu vida: La mejoran._

Kimiko se acerco a él y lo abrazo sorpresivamente por la espalda- En que piensas, ¿Lagarto humano? –Le sonrió burlona haciendo referencia al apodo que Ana le puso-

Chase negó, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, su mirada volvió a parar al cielo- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaría aquí, y contigo

-Ya vez, los milagros existen –Recargo su cabeza en la espalda de él, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Feliz: así se sentía con él-

Sonrió de lado, cómplice- Tienes razón…

_Para mí… Imposible: No existe._

_Fin_

&&&&

Bueno. No hay mucho que decir. Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews desde el inicio. A las que me tuvieron paciencia y ayudaron a progresar. Perdónenme si el final no fue de su agrado o estuvo muy corto.

Sin más. Contestare los reviews:

**Anita la huerfanita/AnaBlack0516: **Bien. Como ya te diste cuenta Raymundo es tuyo, hasta con el moño rojo jejeje y ps… me tarde mucho... ¿me vas a matar?... –Cara de perro abandonado-

**Dessire: **Nee ese apodo a estas alturas ya no es nuevo jajaja, aquí esta Chavis para que no digas jeje

**Carlita SVT: **Sip. Este es el último Cáp. Y por supuesto que leeré tu fic. No me había aparecido por aquí así que no sabía que lo tenías. Gomen

**Always mssb: **Bueno. Creo que eso responde tus dudas jeje. ¡Espero te guste como quedo!

**Chiki: **Muchas gracias por los halagos. Me siento muy bien el saber eso. Quisiera leer tu historia de todo corazón si no te molesta. Si quieres contactarme tengo mi msn anotado en mi profile.

**Lunita-chan: **Jajaja muchas gracias. Lo lamento por no poder darte a Raymundo pero ya me lo habian pedido desde hace muchísimo jeje. Sobre la segunda parte no creo. Gomen

**Siri14: **Jajaja ¡No! ¡Como crees! Aun no me traga jaja. Quien sabe después. ¡Perdón por la demora!

**Raikim4ever13: **Bueno. No se a _Qué_ le dijiste horrible. Supongo yo que a mi historia. Déjame decirte que cada quien puede escribirse lo que se le venga en gana. Especialmente en cuestión de parejas. Y por cierto. También me gusta mucho el Ray-Kim. Simplemente experimente con otras parejas. ¿Tienes eso algo de malo?

**Jemima-Phantom-Opera: **Jaja ¡no te traumes! ¡Véngate cuando quieras! Jeje. Si ya tienes planes de tu venganza con gusto me gustaría conocerlos. ¡Seria divertido! jaja

**Mizu-tatsu: **Muchísimas gracias por tu consejo. De verdad que me ayudo muchísimo. Espero que este final este mejor hecho que los Caps. Anteriores. De todo corazón muchas gracias.

Bueno. Creo que eso era todo. Admito que me hubiera encantado llegar a mas de 100 pero no se si eso sea muy posible. Bueno. Me despido: Les deseo un buen día

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
